Tears of an Angel
by She-Elf23
Summary: After Loki is brutally stabbed by the Kurse Elf, Thor seeks for a way to save his brother...but there is not only more to Loki's wound than meets the eye, but also to the girl who saves him. (Backstory for Loki/Sigyn with a lot of brotherly love and angst included.)
1. Close to Death

_Hello, all! This story requires a bit of explanation or "just so you know" tidbits. I wrote this story just after the Dark World came out (so yes, it's a dusty, old story) so anything that came out of Marvel after that movie is irrelevant to this timeline. It picks up in the movie right after Loki is stabbed by the Kurse Elf and totally goes its own path (I don't even consider Frigga as dead in my timeline because I just like her too much). I will also mention that Loki is a very hard one for me to write, but I just love his relationship with Thor too much to not try (so please just be gentle and forgive me). I tend to like the glimpses that we get to see of Loki's more genuine nature when he's not trying to put on a face or be something he's not. (But he is the god of mischief so there's that too.)_

_The actual purpose of this story is to lay the groundwork for another story that comes sequentially after (that I'm more excited about) called "Breath of Life" that I'm currently still working on that tells my personal twist on the tale of Loki's marriage to Sigyn. However, I felt that this story was kind of helpful to read first as it introduces Loki and Sigyn's relationship and provides a bit of backstory to its sequel. (I currently have no idea when that story will be completed but I am determined to finish it.) The song I associate with this story is "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan (hence the story's title), with the majority of the lyrics coming from Thor's perspective early on in the story but the final, quieter refrain from Loki's perspective towards the end of the story._

_Finally, I am definitely not a writer…I merely scribble and jot for my own personal pleasure. Feel free to read said scribbles or pass up for better pastures. Enough with my rambling…let's get on with it! (Will be about 11 chapters. I own nothing.)_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The anguished cry of the god of thunder rang out across the plains of Svartalfheim. He watched his brother gasp in both shock and pain as the hideous beast skewered him on the sword that had been driven through his own monstrous chest only moments before. Thor watched from his helpless position on the ground as the creature first snarled defiantly in Loki's face before forcefully throwing the younger god aside like he was a ragdoll. The vibration of Loki's ungraceful crash to the ground reverberated to Thor's fingertips, and he watched his brother coil in utter agony. Loki's hands—ever so sensitive and expressive—curled and clung to the air above him, desperate to grasp onto anything that would take away this new, never-ending spasm of pain. _White, hot searing pain_. Loki's body shook with the power of that pain, unable to conquer it and unable to abate it.

Thor vaguely remembered seeing the creature disappear into a wormhole out of the corner of his eye, destroyed and no longer a threat like the other dozens of bloodied elves (Malekith among them) scattered about the rocky terrain. He cared not—except for the fact that the one responsible for gravely injuring his brother was now gone. In spite of his own aches and hurts, Thor pushed himself willingly to his feet and rushed to the side of his fallen brother. There Loki laid, his chest uncharacteristically heaving with lungs gasping for air in a rapid, shallow rhythm, his whole body quivering. Thor noticed his brother's eyes roaming around, pupils dilated, unable to focus due to the shock and the suffering. When he managed to snake his arm under his brother's head for support and coax him upwards onto his lap, Loki's eyes rolled forward involuntarily and took in the sight of his wound. This seemed to increase the younger prince's panic and a shudder riveted through the man's delicate frame. Thor struggled to pull Loki's limp body closer to himself and continued to try to readjust his grip. Loki merely sagged in Thor's grasp, unable to respond to Thor's attempts to hold him.

"You fool! You didn't listen!" Thor scolded through choked sobs, trying to punish his brother for the hurt he was now experiencing but the worry in his blue eyes gave him away. Loki's own eyes managed to find Thor's and Thor noticed they were a brilliant, raging storm of pain and fear. Loki nodded his head hurriedly in a shaky fashion, a tell-tale sign of his system losing control.

"I am a fool. I am a fool!" Loki all but cried as he curled forwards in pain at both the severity of his wound and the certainty of the truth. Panic rose in Thor's heart as his brother gasped and shuddered in his arms, spasms of pain rocking the younger man's frame.

"Stay with me, okay?" pleaded Thor, his hand quickly cradling Loki's face to reassure himself that his brother was still alive. He tugged his brother further up onto his lap, causing Loki's face to roll back and his eyes to meet Thor's again. In those emerald orbs Thor noticed a sudden desperation to communicate something…

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered in short spurts, his genuine request of forgiveness growing more desperate as his voice rose. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Thor shushed his brother gently, assuring him that he understood.

"It's okay. It's all right," he soothed him, putting all of his effort into keeping himself from screaming that it _wasn't_ okay, it _wasn't_ all right—_his brother was dying!_ Loki's breathing evened out a little at the calming reassurance and his eyes hovered around his elder brother's face, an anchor and lifeline.

"I'll tell father what you did here today," promised Thor with a firm nod, a warrior's attempt to maintain control on the battlefield. Despite the immense throbbing of pain, Loki managed to raise his eyebrows at Thor's comment.

"I didn't do it for him," came the strangely steady reply. Loki did not explain further. He didn't have to. Thor read his meaning in his brother's eyes: _I did it for you_. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as both brothers realized the truth that their hearts had known all along…that they loved each other and always had…and always would.

But reality crashed in once again as Loki let out a gasp as his back arched in response to the deep throbbing in his abdomen. He moaned in anguish and his eyes shut tightly against the intense discomfort. "Hold on, brother," encouraged Thor, though his voice shook. He gathered his brother more firmly in his arms and braced himself to stand. "We will get you to the healers in Asgard. They will be able to save you." The promise nearly fell on deaf ears as Loki cried out in pain once Thor finally stood.

"It is too late, brother," hissed Loki as he unconsciously gripped a fistful of Thor's cloak at his shoulder to brace himself against another wave of agony.

"_No, Loki_. You mustn't talk like that. I _will_ save you," Thor almost growled and dared the nine realms to prove him wrong. Thor noticed Jane out of the corner of his eye joining him, hesitant to come closer but obviously wanting to help. Thor glanced at her and nodded briefly in the direction he was headed towards the skiff. "Prepare a place for him, please," he quietly asked, knowing Jane wanted something to do. The young woman nodded hurriedly and rushed on ahead to the skiff. Thor tried not to jostle his brother as he moved as quickly as he could. He knew time was of the essence. If he dawdled too long, it could cost Loki his life.

"Father will not have me." The statement caught Thor off guard. He glanced down at his brother and saw an eerie, fearful stillness about his face—almost as if he was solely focused on that one truth. _No, not a truth_, Thor corrected himself. He gripped his brother tighter.

"Our father _does_ love you. You underestimate him, Loki," Thor assured him.

"And you misjudge him," Loki countered surprisingly gentle, his eyes flickering upwards towards Thor's face. His eyes slowly travelled back down and merely stared into Thor's chest. "You weren't there at the sentencing," he whispered and shuddered again before closing his eyes. Thor let the matter drop, knowing any more arguments would only upset his brother and would antagonize the already unstable situation. He would show Loki his fears were groundless once they reached Asgard. When he reached the skiff, Thor carefully boarded and made his way over to the bench that Jane had prepared as a bed. She had arranged the pillows and blankets to try to make it as comfortable as possible, and Thor greatly appreciated her efforts. He lowered his brother onto the mound of furs as gently as he would a newborn babe. Loki winced at the movement, unable to stop a hiss of teeth-gritting pain, but then relaxed a bit into the softness.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully, his eyes flickering to Jane who merely nodded in silence, unsure of what else to do. Thor was quick to cover his brother in his cape to keep him warm and pressed his hands firmly on his wound. Loki's hands immediately clasped around Thor's thick wrists and desperately tried to pull his hands away from applying pressure. "Stop, Thor, that _hurts_," Loki seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes growing wide before squinting taught.

"You are bleeding, brother. Too much," Thor verbally worried, his voice catching on his last words. He eyed his cape already turning a disconcerting shade of black.

"I'll try to staunch it using magic, just please _let go_," Loki almost growled. Thor set his jaw but knew they had to get going anyways or this would all be for naught. The god glanced back to the third member of their company.

"Put your hands here," Thor instructed as he reached out and pulled Jane's tiny hands down to Loki's abdomen. Jane nervously obeyed and knelt beside the injured trickster. Thor covered Jane's hands in his to make sure she was in the right place before removing his own. Loki visibly relaxed since Jane could in no way apply the same pressure Thor had been unknowingly exerting. "Keep an eye on him. Alert me if he worsens," Thor requested and stood.

"Yes, mother," retorted Loki, stealing an annoyed look at his brother before clinching his eyes tight as another spasm of pain controlled him. Jane nodded to Thor and whispered an anxious "okay" as she watched Loki's face, finding his obvious momentary vulnerability unnerving. Thor made it to the helm in one stride and immediately set the skiff on course for the portal from where they had come.

* * *

_From this point forward the story takes off on its own path and does not follow Marvel in order to eventually weave Sigyn into the story. Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. A Lesson in Magic

_Figured I should upload chapter 2 soon after chapter 1 to get more into the story…_

* * *

Loki first tried to ignore the pain. When that didn't work, he tried breathing through it and found that worked a bit better. It was at least now becoming familiar, though Loki would certainly still call it an inconvenience. Perhaps that was a bit of an understatement, but what good would it do to add more negativity to the situation? His thoughts stilled…Good grief, he was beginning to sound like his stupidly optimistic brother…the pain really must be playing with his mind.

Loki managed to crack his eyes open a bit to notice Jane staring intently at him. He didn't doubt that she had never looked away…maybe not even blinked. A bitter laugh (one he regretted immediately after releasing it) escaped his lips. "I'm not going to do anything drastic or dramatic, if that's what you're afraid of," he accused and eyed her in a challenging manner.

"That seems to be all you've done so far so why should I expect any different?" Jane replied, her tone both genuine and sarcastic. Loki raised an eyebrow and couldn't help a slight smile.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Jane Foster," he offered, and Jane accepted the statement as one attempting to seek forgiveness. The two fell into silence for a while, with only Loki's labored breathing to be heard over the wind, before Jane spoke up again.

"You mentioned something about using magic to help heal your wound. Can you…save yourself?" she curiously asked. Loki's features slackened and his head tilted back in exhaustion.

"I can mend my own body, yes. However, it requires strength to do so, and while magic can be utilized by oneself to heal superficial wounds, something as…detrimental…as this one requires the skill of others to harness magic to heal it," Loki explained, the topic pleasantly distracting him from his raw nerves.

"Your healers, then," Jane filled in and Loki nodded.

"It is a born skill that is admired by many. While I possess great skill, I do not possess the knowledge of that art…other than a few spells and incantations that could mend a few minor wounds or quell slight nausea," Loki continued, his tone taking on that of a teacher. He swallowed with difficulty before continuing. "I tended to focus on more useful areas of magic for battle so as to negate the need for learning the healing side of the art, although the art in its entirety interests me." Loki then scoffed and his brow furrowed. "And I am among the very few who do take an interest…"

"This skill of magic…does it run in family lines?" Jane asked and applied more pressure after realizing she had let up some. Loki winced but made no comment about her extra exertion.

"It can, but it is unpredictable. It is never a guarantee for it to be passed down and it can show up unexpectedly in a bloodline. However, certain families possess it stronger than others." Loki stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "The Aesir do not approve of magic. They think it is untrustworthy and evil. Therefore, it is frowned upon being practiced and cultivated and developed. So there may be a person who possesses great power but may be unaware of it if he is left untaught." Loki snorted in derision, "The Aesir often resort to rudimentary potions and medications to relieve ailments. True magic is the best method but is severely and stupidly frowned upon."

"But I saw the healers in the palace use magic when they examined me," countered Jane, deep in thought. "How is magic allowed in the palace but basically forbidden everywhere else?"

"Frigga," breathed Loki and closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "She possesses great skill in the magical arts and makes sure they are utilized in the healing chambers of the palace of Asgard. Though it is often frowned upon—even by the Allfather himself…" This Loki spat out and Jane detected an element of the tension between the younger son and the father. "…Frigga is adamant that it is used for the good of those within the palace." Pausing, Loki relaxed a bit and raised both eyebrows in response to his next thought, a slight smile playing about his lips. "There are a few others who are Aesir who do not frown upon the use of magic…an example would be a particular line of priests who…"

Loki never finished as Thor interrupted their conversation. "We are soon to enter the portal. Brace yourselves!" Loki somehow managed to roll his eyes.

"Oh dear. How embarrassing if I should die from my brother's want of piloting skills instead of a heroic battle wound," he derided flatly which caused Jane to smile. She braced herself for the rough entry and was glad she did for it was rougher than she had anticipated. In all truthfulness, her memory was a bit hazy when it came to going through the portal the first time around. The skiff was luckily still in one piece, but Loki was a bit worse for wear. The sudden movement had caused him to instinctively pull his knees up towards his chest and the shaking had begun again. Jane moved a hand to his clammy forehead and didn't like the fever she felt there. Well, she _assumed_ he had a fever. She wasn't sure what a normal temperature was for a god.

"T-tell Thor…" stammered Loki in a fragile yet peeved tone, "…not to _ever _do that again." Jane opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a fired shot. The skiff rocked in response to being hit, and Jane just managed to keep Loki from collapsing off of the bench. An Aesir patrol whizzed overhead and was coming around for another shot. It was then that Jane remembered that Thor and Loki were not exactly welcome back in Asgard.

Thor maneuvered the best he could and managed to avoid getting the skiff shot again, but that still posed a problem for how to avoid becoming captured or even eventually shot down. "They're not going to leave us alone!" shouted Jane over her shoulder to Thor as she tried to brace and protect Loki. Thor subtly growled his anger at the predicament and continued to maneuver the skiff over the water, but there was no real place to hide. Thor's eyes searched the surrounding area quickly in order to find a solution. Loki was always the strategist, not he. He brought the might needed to carry out the plan but Loki had always been his support and the brains, whether others saw it or not. Thor's eyes swept the area again, remaining mindful of the enraged patrol behind and above him. Up ahead was a wide bridge that stretched far and long from the mainland to one of the larger islands. The skiff was just small enough that it could be hidden underneath, but the patrol would know where to look immediately. There would be not enough time to escape…unless…

Thor looked backward towards his brother and instantly dismissed the idea. He was much too weak. Unfortunately, though, Thor wasn't able to look away fast enough. Loki caught his brother's eye and instantly knew something was on Thor's mind. "What is your plan, Thor? Speak it now or we shall never hear it," Loki rasped out, his arms protecting his midsection. Thor hesitated but then reasoned that there may not be any other solution.

"Are you able to create an illusion of this craft?" he asked, feeling guilty for even suggesting such a thing to his injured brother. Loki's face twisted in quick thought.

"Maybe," he answered, his eyes sincere and serious. "But not for very long…" Thor nodded.

"Just a few seconds would be sufficient," he assured him and glanced back at the bridge that was fast approaching.

The patrol following quickly behind in the air began shooting again and kept a tight watch on the small skiff below. The Aesir guard noted the bridge ahead and increased in altitude so as to compensate for the obstacle. Looking below, the guard saw the skiff emerge from under the bridge and continue to speed forwards. The guard increased his own speed in order to intercept the vessel, sure that the chase could not continue much longer. It was true that the chase did not continue as the skiff down below suddenly dissolved and vanished in the middle of the sea. The guard eventually managed to slow his own craft down and glanced quickly about. In total bewilderment, he realized the skiff was gone.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Slipping Faster

From his dark hiding spot under the bridge, Thor held his breath as he watched the illusion disappear out on the water and the patrol double back to search for the missing skiff. He breathed a sigh of relief once the patrol vessel was no longer a danger and out of sight. They were undetected so far then. He had thankfully managed to bring the skiff to an abrupt halt under the bridge where Loki's illusion had begun its brief journey out on the other side.

_"__Thor!"_

The god turned around at the mixed sound of Jane's sharp cry and Loki's gagging. Hurriedly leaping down from the helm, Thor rushed to his brother's side beside Jane and cradled his head to support him. Creating the illusion had taken quite a toll on Loki, more so than even the god of mischief had thought. All strength had clearly left him and any last bit of color had drained from his face. "Something's…not right," wheezed Loki weakly and dry heaved against his brother. "Something's n-not…" A coughing fit suddenly racked his shoulders and sent him barreling forward.

"Hold on, stay with me. Stay with me," pleaded Thor as he supported Loki's quivering frame. His brother's panting became suddenly shallower and quicker. Slender, pale fingers fought for purchase and clenched the folds of the blanket in desperation.

"I-I can't…I can't…b-breathe…" gasped Loki tightly and struggled to take in precious air. Thor quickly reached for the leather straps of his armor and began to remove pieces of his clothing that were restrictive. He gently removed the damaged leather jerkin, the chainmail, and his heavier outer tunic. Careful, swift fingers loosened the top of Loki's inner tunic to make it easier to breathe, but Loki still shook with desperation to take in oxygen. His panic only worsened his attempts to breathe, and Thor tried to calm him. Grasping Loki's slender, shaking hand in his own, he placed it on his own chest to try to coach his brother's breathing.

"Breathe with me, Loki," Thor coaxed, forcing his voice to be soothing in spite of his own panic. He allowed his chest to slowly suck in a long, deep breath before letting it out again audibly. "Come, brother. Follow me. Breathe." Loki's fear-ridden eyes roamed wildly around Thor's face before desperately finding his brother's own calm blue ones, latching onto them like a lifeline. He blinked wildly in panic but never broke his gaze and tried to obey his brother's command. It took several cycles before Loki began to make progress and quell his panic. Slowly, his breathing became less erratic and more even, his chest rising and falling in deeper strides. Thor nodded and smiled at his brother to encourage him to continue before turning his attention to Loki's middle. He pulled back the tunic to look at his brother's wound. His skin and tunic were covered and stained by dark red and black blood, the wound itself still bleeding. Dark snake-like marks originated from the wound and traveled up the entirety of Loki's chest from what Thor could see. His brow furrowed in concern. Those hadn't been there before. Thor's lips curled in disgust at seeing such ugly, threatening markings on his brother. He did not know what they were, but clearly something more sinister was at work here. Thor felt his younger brother shudder, and Loki choked and gagged viciously, coughing up dark, red blood. Thor's eyes widened and knew Loki was beginning to slip even faster. "Just breathe. Breathe. You'll be all right," Thor tried to assure him but his voice cracked. Loki's body continued to shake violently from the involuntary coughing attacks, and Thor tried to cradle him as best as he could. Eventually the coughing subsided and Loki managed to look up into Thor's face. Thor noticed immense fear in his little brother's eyes such as he had never seen before.

"Am…am I going to d-die, Thor?" The voice was that of a frightened child and the utter trusting plea in those eyes was like a knife being twisted in Thor's heart. "_Please, Thor_," Loki hiccupped, and his slender fingers curled tightly around Thor's arm. "_Don't let me die_." Suddenly Thor was no longer holding his man of a brother, but the little brother he had known for all of their childhood growing up. _This_ was the Loki who had come to snuggle with him when he was afraid of the thunder. _This_ was the Loki who had gripped his hand tightly when he had been scared to meet new people. _This _was the Loki who had come crying to his brother, seeking aid to mend an injury. _This _was the Loki seeking comfort from his older brother and wanting to hear him say that everything was going to be all right. _This_ was the Loki he knew. And, now that he had finally found his brother again, he was slipping away.

A lie or not, Thor didn't care as he shook his head.

"No. No, Loki. You are _not_ going to die," Thor whispered, his voice breaking and beginning to pitch higher. "I will protect you. _I always will_." Loki quivered in his arms and took another painful, ragged breath. He blinked once.

"I'm…_scared_, Thor," he admitted in the softest of tones for only Thor to hear. "I'm _so s-scared_." Tears by now were flowing freely down Loki's cheeks and his mouth remained open in the shock and realization of what was happening. Thor found himself at a loss for words, mesmerized by the admission. Another shudder of pain rippled through Loki's frame, increasing the panic in the younger god. "D-don't leave m-me. _Please_. Th-Thor?"

"I won't leave you, brother. I'll never leave you," choked Thor and cradled his brother closely. He brought his lips down to kiss his brother's feverish brow and nestled his brother's head under his chin. "I'll never leave you." Loki closed his eyes at the assurance and somewhat drifted into a pain-induced state where he drifted in and out of sleep. Thor felt his brother's body relax against him, and he carefully gathered him up in his arms, wrapped protectively by his cloak. He turned to Jane who stood several paces back, allowing the brothers privacy. Her own face was streaked with tears.

"He has little time left," Thor said, trying to regain his strength for his brother's sake. "I am not certain what will transpire once I reach the palace. I want you to wait here. If I do not return or send someone for you within the hour, then something has gone wrong. You must try to escape to the smaller villages and attempt to remain hidden. I will come find you when I can." Jane's heart pounded at the fearful possibilities but nodded. "Keep hidden and wait for me," Thor repeated before hugging his brother closer to his broad chest and starting to run toward the palace.


	4. Mercy & Justice

The palace was thankfully not far and the streets were quiet, allowing Thor to slip unseen to the palace grounds. Being a resident of the palace, Thor knew the best place to enter (thanks to Loki, he realized) so as to avoid the watchful eyes of the guards. However, he knew his presence would not go undetected before he would reach the healing rooms. This truth caused him to boldly walk the halls rather than sneaking there, and he decided he would deal with anyone who questioned his presence along the way. He glanced at Loki, his countenance in pain but currently full of sleep as his cheek rested against Thor's chest.

It wasn't long before Thor was met by none other than his father and a host of guards coming his direction from down the hall. They weren't entirely surprised to see him which led Thor to believe that he had been seen by some lone guard who had alerted the Allfather. Since his and Loki's escape from Asgard had been…_slightly_…violent (if Thor was being honest with himself) and not to mention treasonous, it was no wonder the party that greeted him was fully armored and twice as large as usual. Thor tried to get a read on his father as the king approached his son but was unable to gauge his mood. The king halted his procession of warriors in the middle of the hall, barring passage from Thor who also stopped. It was Odin who spoke first.

"Thor, your actions have yet again gone against the wishes of your king and of Asgard," the older man spoke in a very blank manner, but Thor could sense the very firm authoritative edge to it. "You have committed treasonous crimes against…"

"Father, I submit myself to whatever charges are brought against me," interrupted Thor, very aware of how much precious little time Loki had left. "But later…right now I must get Loki to the healing rooms." It was only then that Odin seemed to notice the blood-stained bundle Thor held in his arms and just saw the back of his younger son's raven-black hair and still form. He said nothing at first but then answered in a tone that gave no quarter.

"Loki will receive no such treatment here," he declared with authority. "He will be returned to his cell where he belongs to resume his sentence of eternity." Thor's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at his father's decree.

"Father, he is _dying_!" cried Thor in disbelief. It was almost imperceptible, but Thor noticed Odin's shoulders sagged at the news.

"Then for however long he has left," the king amended slower and with gravity. Thor's own frame trembled with fierce loyalty.

"He gave his life so that mine would be spared! Isn't that enough to grant him mercy?"

"Mercy?" echoed Odin, his eyebrow raising in dangerous challenge. "Loki does _not_ deserve mercy. One single act of honor does not redeem him for his mounting crimes upon Earth, Asgard, and the rest of the nine realms. All of those deaths he has caused…were they not undeserved? What mercy did _he_ show? Did he not steal and assume authority not his own to play god upon his own selfish whim? And at what great cost? What justice has been settled on behalf of his crimes? I cannot grant mercy where justice has not been paid. If I did, what would we have? Anarchy…ruin…chaos. No, indeed the idea of mercy is merely a phantom without justice." While Thor could not deny the truth spoken by the Allfather, the man's compassion swelled up again.

"But father, he…"

"You cannot undo what has been done by Loki, and even you yourself are not in a position to demand clemency," reminded Odin his gaze unwavering and boring into his eldest. Thor's eyes dropped to the floor, the weight of his own guilt felt upon his shoulders but still he cradled his brother close.

"Then I ask only for a delay of justice," requested Thor soberly. This request gave Odin pause.

"What reason would you give for this appeal?" the king asked. Thor hesitated in order to gather his thoughts and looked once more upon his sleeping brother, his face still marred with pain.

"The hope of redemption…he is not as far gone as you think," countered Thor as he renewed his case. "I truly believe the Loki we once knew is in there somewhere…I-I did not even believe so myself not that long ago, but when he sacrificed himself for me, I caught a glimpse of my brother again. I believe he can come back to us, father. He is not lost to us yet." But the Allfather shook his head.

"You hear but you do not understand," sighed Odin sadly and surveyed his son. "It is not a matter of what he _could become_, but what he has _already_ _done_. Blood has already been spilt. Death has already stained his hands. You were not present for the trial, but even when faced with his crimes he mocked their severity and refused to acknowledge his culpability." Odin squared his shoulders and gripped his staff tighter. "Loki feels no shame and views living beings as his flippant playthings…this pattern cannot continue." And with his decision made, the king advanced a step with his host behind him following.

Fearful for Loki's fate, Thor resolved his stance. As the soldiers began to advance quickly, Mjolnir appeared suddenly from underneath Thor's cloak and called down the lightening in one furiously fluid motion. Its electric tendrils stretched and struck each member of the host of guards that had surrounded Thor, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious, leaving the king alone to face Thor.

"Thor…" Odin gravely warned and brought his own staff at the ready.

"I am truly sorry, father…but I cannot agree when I believe Loki can be saved. I do not know how yet or even how long it will take…all I ask is that you grant him more time." The Allfather sighed with much weariness and shifted his gaze from his boldened eldest to his weakened youngest. Loki still had not stirred within the warm and loving arms of his older brother, but his complexion had turned to ash and his breath was scarcely a whisper even now. The heart of the Allfather ached with sorrow upon seeing the suffering of his child. But the king still remained a king.

"He still stands as a traitor to Asgard, as do you," Odin quietly stated, lowering his staff to his side and his eyes never leaving Loki. "Your past actions were both your own. I cannot allow you both to go unpunished."

"But father," choked Thor, shocked for a second time. "He will _die_ if…"

"…which is why I am allowing you to leave. Now. You will be given one hour's head start. Take him some place hidden where he may be cared for, and know that when you both return, you will have consequences to face. On what they will be, I need to think," Odin sighed gravely. His tired, grey eye traveled upwards to meet his eldest son's electric blue ones. "I am afraid that is all I can allow as your king."

Thor swallowed, disappointed. "And as our father?"

Odin paused. "Your fates will be decided when you return," was all the king could promise. "Now go and see that you are not found."

* * *

Jane huddled in the bow of the skiff. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it had almost been an hour. She absently wondered if an hour on Earth was the same as an hour in Asgard. In any case, she was sure Thor should have come back for her by now. A sudden thump in the floor boards of the boat caused her to jump and break out of her thoughts. Looking up, she noticed Thor finally returning but also noticed Loki was still in his arms and was eerily still. "Come," Thor encouraged anxiously. "We must flee."

* * *

_Just as a small disclaimer/defense, I struggle to write Odin even more than Loki...I just personally felt like his character kind of changed in the Dark World as opposed to the first and third Thor movies in which I liked him better so it's a bit hard to reconcile that Trial scene. But whatever...moving on haha...reviews are still appreciated._


	5. Welcome Help

Jane nervously looked around her as she pulled the hood of her jacket closer to her face. The rain fell from the sky in waves. Thor had caused the clouds to burst open but could not risk keeping themselves dry for the sake of being noticed by the local town folk. Jane secretly wondered if it was raining to help aid their escape or if it was a reflection of the emotion in Thor's heart. Jane glanced up at Loki in Thor's arms and bit her lip. He had not woken yet and looked even sicker than before, if that was even possible. Thor kept his brother huddled close to his chest to protect him from the rain, although Jane thought the cold might help bring his fever down. She turned her attention to Thor. "Who lives here again?"

"It is a family of priests and priestesses who are healers," answered Thor, his tone low. He continued to glance over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't been followed throughout the village. Thor's words triggered something in Jane's mind…hadn't Loki mentioned something about a family of priests?

"I didn't realize Asgard was religious," she commented curious, but Thor shook his head.

"It is not what you think. Priests and priestesses do not act in the same capacity here as they do in your world. They are tasked with the preservation of the history and traditions of Asgard's culture," explained Thor quietly even as he urgently knocked again on the heavy wooden door. Jane's brow furrowed in perplexity.

"So…they're like historians and librarians?"

"Eh, much more than that. They organize and run the celebratory and holiday festivals, generally retell our history through dance and song, and ensure the education of Asgard's history and principles. Perhaps you can think of it in terms of strengthening the local communities and promoting our cultural traditions. These families are generally respected for their wisdom and dedication to Asgard."

"Aha…so, why are we coming to them for help?" asked Jane, not getting the connection.

"The father of this family is good friends with the royal family and is the family line that is most closely tied to the palace," Thor continued. "They are the only ones that I know of that do not frown upon the use of magic for medicinal purposes." The two suddenly ended their conversation when the front door of the rather large but modest house cracked open. A warm light spilled through the cracks in the door and revealed a young girl of about 16 years of age, dressed very simply, peeking through the small opening.

"Yes?" she asked timidly, her eyes scanning the strangers who were soaked and splattered with blood.

"Is the master of the house home—Iwaldi?" inquired Thor who tried to calm his urgency with politeness. The girl's eyes squinted with mistrust, and Jane swore she could almost literally _feel_ the girl's gaze boring into her.

"Who is asking?" she wisely asked back. Thor sighed, not wanting to give away too much information, but realizing he had no choice he replied truthfully.

"Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard," he stated with a touch of authority in his voice. At this the girl's eyes widened and then blinked in astonishment. She suddenly opened the door wider, ushered the visitors in out of the rain, and bowed her head and gave a slight curtsey. Jane figured the servant girl must be more than shocked to find the royalty of the realm at her door.

"Forgive me, my lord. I did not recognize you for it is dark," the girl apologized and somewhat trembled. "The master of the house is not here and neither is most of his family. They have left the house for a time of rest in the hills of Vanaheim." Thor swore under his breath and looked around helplessly. This family was his last hope at saving his brother. "However…" Thor's head snapped back to the girl when she spoke. "…the master's youngest daughter, Sigyn, is at home. Would she be of any use to the prince?"

"Has she any skill in the medicinal arts of magic?" Thor quickly asked, desperate to hope. The girl's eyebrows rose and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, she has," was her reply. Thor let out a sigh of relief.

"Take us to her, please. Immediately. We have dire need of her aid quickly," Thor instructed already beginning to follow the servant girl.

"Certainly, my lord. Right this way." The girl led the visitors to a bedroom on the first floor and hurriedly lit several candles to brighten the dark room with a soft glow. Jane had noticed that she did not see very many other servants while travelling to the room…maybe only one or two and they only glanced at the strangers curiously but did not question their presence. Thor carefully lowered his shivering brother onto the bed and gently pushed the hair out of his face. The young girl sucked in a breath once she noticed who the third member of the party was.

"_Prince Loki_," she breathed, her chest rising and falling a little faster. Jane guessed the god wasn't the most welcome in the realm due to all the chaos he had caused and figured the news about Thor's own betrayal hadn't gotten around quite yet.

"Yes," confirmed Thor and eyed his brother's sleeping face briefly before glancing over his shoulder. "And he is in desperate need of help." The girl eyed Loki for a few seconds more before nodding to Thor and disappearing from the room. Jane looked toward Thor after the servant had left and reminded him that the guards would soon be sent out.

"How do we know this household won't turn us in?" she asked him. Thor swallowed.

"I don't. I was hoping Iwaldi would be here as he has much common sense and much mercy. I do not know anything about his youngest daughter other than what the servant has told us. We can only pray that she will have her father's kind understanding as well as his medicinal skill." The servant girl soon returned with a bowl of water and fresh towels over her arms. She placed them on the bedside table near Thor and began to soak a cloth. Thor watched her impatiently.

"Where is Sigyn? You said you would…"

"I am she," the girl softly replied and did not look up from her work. Thor and Jane remained in quiet surprise while Sigyn leaned over Loki and placed the cool washcloth on his forehead. "I am aware you both are probably cold, but we cannot risk a fire in this room for his sake—not until his fever has broken," Sigyn calmly instructed, a set determination in her intelligent eyes and a steady quickness about her hands as she began to undo Loki's clothing. "How did the dark prince come to be in this situation?" she inquired as she surveyed his wound on his midsection.

"He was run through by an Elvish blade on Svartlfheim. He was…protecting me," answered Thor, deciding it would be better for Loki if his healer knew the specifics. "He had run the blade first through a Kurse elf before the fowl beast ran my brother through on the same sword," Thor almost spat. Sigyn's brow furrowed and her eyes darkened.

"He has been poisoned then…poisoned by dark elvish blood," she diagnosed, her fingers pointing out and trailing the telltale spider-like marks running from the wound. "This is very difficult to heal," she confessed and worriedly looked up at Loki when he trembled and gasped reflexively under her gentle touch, his face twisting in pain.

"Can you do it, though?" piped up Jane from the side. Sigyn looked up from her inspection and met her eyes and then Thor's.

"I will try, although I have never dealt with something this strong before. I cannot guarantee you his life, but I will use every inch of my own to try in service to the royal house of Asgard," Sigyn bowed her head.

"Speaking of the royal house…" Jane prompted to Thor.

"My father will have guards sent out into the cities and villages soon to look for us," Thor divulged to Sigyn. "We…uh, are not welcome here. None of us currently." Sigyn paused in her ministrations to Loki to timidly glance up at the golden-haired prince.

"Is my father's house to be seen as treasonous then to the crown?" she questioned, unsure of her duty as a citizen of Asgard. Thor swallowed, unsure of how to answer.

"I would…speak to the Allfather and explain to him that your family is innocent in all of this," he promised, but Sigyn shook her head and began to close Loki's shirt.

"No, it is too dangerous. Charges will surely be brought to my father for his household giving refuge to declared traitors of the King. Besides, if the palace is aware that Loki requires magical medicinal healing, this will be the first place they will look. We must move."

"We?" interrupted Jane. "But I thought you said…"

"I said it is too dangerous to be here and would bring trouble for my father," clarified Sigyn as she stood up straighter and spoke with wisdom far beyond her years. "If I would go with you, it would be of my own choice and would be on my own head. My father would be preserved from all blame. I am a servant of the realm and declared traitors or not, the princes of Asgard are still princes and deserve my servitude." She looked towards Loki and studied his face as she said this. She then glanced quickly between Thor and Jane before heading for the door. "But we must hurry. Nightfall is coming quickly and so are the guards as you say. The prince has limited time as well," she paused at the doorframe and looked backwards. "Bring him to the stables. I will gather what I need and we will go."

* * *

Sigyn hushed the pale brown horse who exhibited nervousness while quickly saddling him. She had been sure to pack all that she would need—healing herbs and ointments and bandages. She knew food would be where she was headed and did not bother to pack neither bread nor water. However, she strapped a skin of wine to the horse's saddlebags. It would help Loki survive the trip. A rustle of hay behind her caused her to turn around. Thor stood with Loki back in his arms and Jane at his side.

"We must hurry," urged Sigyn and pulled on the reins of the brown horse and the white horse beside it. She handed the white horse's reins to Thor and pulled herself up onto the brown horse. Thor managed to mount the white steed with Loki still in his arms. The younger prince merely moaned at the discomfort and his elder brother quietly hushed him to settle him. Jane stood perplexed on the ground. "Do you ride?" questioned Sigyn from atop the brown horse. Jane blushed sheepishly.

"Uh, I've ridden once on a pony when I was six," she admitted. Sigyn bent and shifted to one side in the saddle and offered her bent left arm to Jane.

"Hold onto me and swing yourself up. I will help you." Jane felt incompetent and awkward but was grateful for the young girl's help and managed to settle into the saddle behind her. Sigyn pulled the reins toward the stable's exit and called back to Thor. "There is a hidden place in the hills a few miles from town. My father dug and built it in the side of a hill as a play house for my sisters and me. It has been abandoned by my sisters for years since they have all grown, but I still venture there often. It has many supplies that we will need and offers shelter." Thor nodded and readjusted Loki in front of him so the prince lay back against him and he wrapped an arm supportively across his chest. "But we must hurry," repeated Sigyn and glanced backwards towards Loki. "The poison is consuming him fast." And with that, she kicked her horse into a run and sprinted off toward the plains that melted into hills beyond. Jane barely had time to wrap her arms around the girl's waist before the horse had broken into a full-fledged gallop.

* * *

_So now we've finally met Sigyn! In this story as well as in the sequel that I'm writing, I borrow some of her background from mythology and Marvel but otherwise mold her into her own character. Hopefully you will like her as you get to know her...not all is quite as it seems with her as the rest of our characters will discover in this story and the next. (I uploaded two chapters this weekend in case I'm not able to next weekend as it is going to be a bit busier...) Reviews will make Thor and friends ride faster to save Loki..._


	6. Savior of Princes

"Lay him there," instructed Sigyn and pointed to the lone bed in the center of the room. Thor pushed past the girl at the entrance of the small house and laid Loki on the soft, king-sized mattress. Loki started to ramble mutterings incoherently, his eyes roaming around feverishly beneath his eyelids. His body was restless, and he weakly moved his limbs in random motions, searching for comfort and finding none. Thor spoke quietly to him to calm him.

"This place is nice for a playhouse," commented Jane as she helped Sigyn bring in the bags she had strapped to the saddles. "It's more like an actual house." The one-room house Sigyn had led them to was nestled inside a hill, creating a cozy atmosphere. Two small windows opened up to the outside to allow in light and one larger one had been built into the earthen ceiling, but otherwise the only other source of illumination would come from the fireplace in the corner. Jane assumed the chimney must let out at the top of the hill. The inside was very modestly furnished and perhaps a little tight for four people (especially considering Thor's daunting size), but it was clean and sufficient. From the outside, aside from the windows and the wooden door, there was no other indication that life lived inside the hill, making it rather inconspicuous…which right now served them very well. Jane's attention returned to Sigyn as the young girl responded.

"It took my father several months to build. The rest of my family has not been here for several years, but I sometimes escape out here." Sigyn then passed the reins of the horses to Jane. "You can take the horses just around there. You will find a makeshift stable for them in the roundabout side of the hill," said Sigyn and motioned around to the right of the hill. Jane obeyed and, though a bit hesitant at first, led the two horses to the sort of cave-like stable carved out into the earth to get them out of the rain. The horses whinnied as a roll of thunder clapped.

"Shhhh, uh…don't worry," Jane tried to comfort and patted the white horse while trying to maintain a safe distance so she wouldn't get kicked. "The thunder can't hurt you." She invented her own knot as she secured the horses to the available post and hoped it was sufficient. Figuring they would be here a little while, she managed to remove the saddles off both horses which Jane mentally decided to count as a win since they were practically as big as she was (and just as heavy). She glanced around the small but usable stable, just big enough for two horses. She unconsciously shivered at the cold and then realized that the horses might care for an extra blanket. "I'll see if I can coax the rain to stop but in the meantime…" She reached to a stack of horse blankets on the one shelf in the stable and grabbed the top two. "Here you go." She spread out the top grey blanket on the brown mare before moving to the white one. It was then that she realized the second blanket looked much different from the first. It was richly embroidered, was soft to the touch, and was much more colorful. "How odd," she mused and decided to trade the rich blanket for a plainer, beige one and spread that one slowly over the white horse. She stared a few more seconds at the ornate pictures on the other blanket and wondered what the foreign writing meant before heading back indoors as another clap of thunder rolled over the dark sky.

* * *

Sigyn, meanwhile, hurried over to the side of the bed in the one room house and began searching through her herbs. Thor eyed her worriedly.

"Does my brother have a chance?" he asked forthrightly, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"If the poison has not consumed his mind, then yes, there is a chance," replied Sigyn breathlessly as her eyes brightened once she found the herb she wanted. She mixed it in a cup of rainwater and climbed up onto the bed beside Loki. "Hold his head up, please." Thor obeyed and watched as Sigyn managed to coax Loki to drink it. After sipping reflexively from the cup, his brother seemed to relax a bit but was still muttering something unintelligible.

"How does the poison work? How will you remove it?" Thor inquired, his eyes full of concern.

"From what I have learned from my father and…" Sigyn suddenly stopped herself and swallowed her next words before trying again. "…my studies…I have learned that dark poison—that is, poison from dark energy, dark matter, or anything else associated with the darkness—manages to travel to the brain and consume the mind of the person. Once that has been done, there is no hope of saving them," explained Sigyn as she removed Loki's shirt to inspect the wound fully. Her fingers trailed the lines of poison running from the wound up towards his neck. "Thankfully, it is a thick poison and moves rather slowly. But a sign that the end is drawing near is that the person falls into a deep sleep and is unable to waken." Thor anxiously glanced at Loki's closed eyelids and scolded himself for letting his brother fall asleep. "I know of some magic that can draw out the poison and destroy it, but it will be a painful process," sighed Sigyn. Thor noticed that she didn't mention for whom it would cause pain. "The poison will continue to rush towards the brain so as to attempt to consume it. It is like trying to hold back the tide. And with his mind already being saturated a substantial amount, he will resist. He will not know that we are helping him," Sigyn confessed and looked sadly towards Thor. Thor swallowed and shirked under her sympathetic, piercing stare and looked down at his brother in his arms. The young maiden's voice softened with much concern. "With anyone else, it would be a struggle. With Loki—the crown prince of magic and mischief—it will be a war," she stated matter of factly, her tone grim.

"Why exactly?" asked Jane softly from the side, just returning in time to hear the conversation.

"Because he is a sorcerer. He uses magic as a defense and will do so here. To be honest, I am not sure what he will do. We must be ready for anything. After I have removed the poison, I can then work on mending the wound," detailed Sigyn as she rolled up her sleeves.

"What would you have us do?" asked Thor, his voice becoming stronger and determined.

"I will need you to restrain him," requested Sigyn and Thor brightened.

"My hammer can do more than that," he offered but Sigyn shook her head.

"No. Loki would sense after some struggling that he could not escape that way and will resort to wielding even more magic to escape than if he thinks he has a fighting chance. He will have some leeway under your strength and may not utilize his magic as much." She paused and quirked an eyebrow almost in amusement. "However, this is all conjecture," she added and diverted her gaze briefly. Although Thor mentally agreed that this was guesswork, it seemed a reasonable evaluation as to how Loki might respond. Something within him whispered how coincidental that seemed, but the gravity of the situation hushed the whisper immediately. Meanwhile, Jane took a step forward in attempt to offer her help.

"What can I do?"

"You can get me what I need and can do what I tell you," assigned Sigyn and gave her a smile. "My hands will be occupied holding back the 'tide' and an extra set would be most appreciated." Jane nodded and removed her jacket in preparation for…whatever, she wasn't sure. Thor managed to place himself behind Loki and wrapped his arms around him. His brother's head lolled against his shoulder and his body remained limp and fragile. Still, Thor moved his hands to hold fast Loki's wrists. He paused as he noticed the slight bruises that marked both pale wrists. A brilliant thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait," his loud voice caught the attention of the girls. He turned to look to Jane. "We still have his cuffs…they are in my cloak. Fetch them and we will put them on him. They restrict his ability to use magic." Sigyn's eyes brightened at the resource and sighed with relief. It would be one less thing to worry about.

Jane quickly returned and handed the cuffs to Thor. "Sorry, brother," Thor regretted aloud as he bound Loki's wrists once more. Loki did not even wince. Sigyn swallowed before crawling up onto the bed and settling herself on her knees beside Loki. She warily glanced at Thor before beginning.

"Whatever happens, do not stop me," she warned him. "It would be death to all of us." Thor was about to ask what she meant by that but she had already closed her eyes and placed her hands on Loki's wound.

At first nothing happened. All Jane could tell was that it looked like Sigyn was searching for something with her eyes though they were shut, her expression pinched in concentration and much focus. Loki remained still and lifeless in Thor's arms, his face the palest and greyest shade yet. Several minutes later, though, Sigyn's demeanor appeared as if she had found what she had been searching for and her eyes popped open in triumph. Merely seconds later, Loki's body began to respond.

The younger god first only winced in pain and weakly tried to shy away from Sigyn's touch. Then he began to get more aggressive, his movements more forceful and defiant, but nothing Thor couldn't handle. Sigyn bit her lip and her face twisted in momentary frustration as her fingers against his wound seemed to flex. It almost looked to Jane as if she was trying to get a hold on something imaginary that was slippery. No sound was heard in the room other than Loki's labored breathing. The eerie silence went on for another twenty minutes until Sigyn gasped in disbelief as she managed to finally get a hold on whatever it was she wanted. Jane watched her pull both her hands back from Loki's wound, and Loki let out a sharp cry and violently twisted in Thor's arms. Thor struggled to readjust his grip on his brother.

"Hold him!" cried Sigyn and breathed hard as she eyed the princes. Jane's eyes widened as she noticed that Sigyn held a blackish liquid that seemed to flow strand-like and hover in the area right above her left palm, encased in a bluish hue. The liquid resembled the nature of the Aether but did not seem to buzz like it did and appeared thicker—almost like molasses, Jane mused. Strands of the liquid dribbled sluggishly and connected the small amount she held in her palm by magic to the wound where the dark poison still flowed. She was muttering something in a different language under her breath—something magical, Jane guessed. With her right hand, Sigyn slowly began to pull more of the liquid substance from the wound to the growing mound she held in her hand. Then, all hell broke loose.

Loki's eyes shot open, but they were no longer emerald green but ebony, as dark as night. They searched the room wildly, before finally settling on Sigyn who still continued to slowly draw the poison out. Recognizing her as an enemy, unnatural strength flowed through Loki and it was all Thor could do to restrain his brother and keep him from attacking Sigyn. "_You beast_!" hissed Loki, a feral tone to his voice, foreign to all. "_How dare you touch me, you witless worm! I am LOKI!_" He writhed against his brother and tried to reach for Sigyn who glanced up at him warily out of the corner of her eye. A tear trailed down her pale cheek, but her face hardened into stubborn determination as she continued her work. "_You think you can kill me_," snarled Loki, foam beginning to form and drip down his chin. "_You think you can destroy me? The moment you think you will have succeeded will be the moment when you realize that the blood dripping from your hands is your own!" _Sigyn forcefully pulled out another handful of the poison and added it to her palm, now weighed heavier than before. Loki gritted his teeth from the overwhelming pain and threw his head back against Thor, his body arching.

"Loki! We are your friends! Your family!" cried Thor, his voice stressed and strained from trying to restrain while not hurting his younger brother. "We are trying to help you!" Unable to form words, Loki howled out in excruciating pain, tears streaming down his rebellious and defiant face. He continued to wrestle against his brother, but Thor would not budge. Slipping into a momentary bout of exhaustion, the god of mischief simply glared daggers at Sigyn and snarled again like some rabid beast.

Jane was secretly glad Sigyn hadn't asked her to do anything yet as she was unsure if she would even be able to move. Thor continued to grapple with his brother and constantly tried to speak to him to calm him, but Loki heard nothing. He understood none of what his friends were doing to help him and fought them with all of his might. Magic sparkled and sizzled in a green aura around the cuffs that were preventing him from allowing it to flow freely to his fingers to be released. At one point, though, he had managed to lunge a bit farther for Sigyn, bumping her left hand. Sigyn gasped and managed to reach out and recapture the dark magic in her hand before it spilled out of her grip and was free to escape.

The process of extracting the poison was also taking its toll on Sigyn. Thor could tell she was becoming weaker and was sweating from the effort. After all, she was only sixteen and had never completed anything so strenuous before. Loki's screams were also unnerving in and of themselves. They were a strange mixture of something foreign crying out in resistance but also himself in pure pain and desperately wanting release from the torment. Another single tear slowly crept down Sigyn's cheek as Loki's screams tore at the silence. The air was heavy with magic and almost made Jane want to choke. The cuffs at Loki's wrists continued to buzz and spark with a green hue that looked electric.

With each handful of poison Sigyn extracted, Loki seemed to become more frustrated and violent. He sputtered curses in all sorts of languages from his mouth which frothed and had spit drooling down his chin. His muscles were taught and cramping, straining against the Thunder's grip. Growls originated in his belly, rose up in his throat, and echoed in torment there. His fingers were clenched into fists and tried to summon any ounce of magic possible, denied by his unforgiving bindings.

This kept up for about an hour until Sigyn visibly grew very tired. Her left hand rested in her lap, too heavy to be held up by its own strength. Sweat ran down her face, her eyes blinking the salty water away. Her right hand shook each time she summoned and pulled more of the poison from the prince's body. Loki took notice of this and smiled wickedly in spite of his great agony. He gathered his strength about him as he watched Sigyn pull more of the long strand of poison while relaxing against his brother. Thor unconsciously slackened his hold on his brother to give him a respite. "Very stupid," Loki snickered in his poison-ridden mind and lunged with all his might for Sigyn. Thor was unable to grab a stronger hold of his brother in time, and Loki managed to knock Sigyn backwards and to the floor. The young maiden cried out in shock and cringed as her head collided with the ground. Dizziness erupted and a sharp pain at the back of her head exploded as well. Feeling a great weight on her thighs, she opened her eyes to see the prince of mischief on top of her with an evil glint in his dark eyes.

Loki's gaze slowly traveled to the swimming poison that Sigyn had still managed to cling to with both of her hands. Without a second thought, the god thrust his bound wrists into the swarm of dark magic between Sigyn's curled fingers. The concentration of magic was too much for the handcuffs and nullified their power of restraint. A pulse of magic reverberated throughout the room at the release of the tension, and the cuffs fell harmlessly to the side. Sigyn's eyes grew wide as she realized now the potential that Loki could use. Thor by then had reached them, but Loki saw him coming and let forth a flash of green light that pushed Thor to the ground and away. To distract Loki, Sigyn quickly pulled more of the poison from his wound before he could think. Loki whipped his head around and growled in pain at her, but it allowed her to see a glimmer of green appear in his eyes which hadn't been there before. The maiden's heart skipped a beat as she knew she was so close, but it would not be in time. She hated what she had to do, as she knew it would severely harm the prince further, but the alternative—Loki utilizing his magic and destroying _her_, his one chance of being saved—was even worse.

"I'm sorry, my lord," apologized Sigyn shakily before crushing the poison in her hands forcefully. A burst of blue magic erupted from her palms as the poison was destroyed. The spell traveled through the strand connected to Loki and into his wound. Loki bucked back with a horrified screech, more terrible than all of his wailing yet, and writhed on the floor with his head clutched in his hands.

"Loki?" called Thor and rushed to his brother's side while Jane rushed to Sigyn's. Jane helped the girl struggle to sit up as the two watched the brothers beside them. Loki continued to scream and grasp his head with such forcefulness that he drew blood where his nails dug into his skin. Thor tried to cradle his brother but Loki's movements were too erratic to control. Sometimes he pulled himself to his knees before bending forward to the floor in a bowing position and then finally returning to lying on his side again.

"What's happening to him?" shouted Thor in a worried voice above Loki's screams.

"I destroyed the poison but some was still present in his body," explained Sigyn with exhaustion, sagging against Jane. "I was planning to destroy it all along but only after all had been pulled from his body. With his magic unleashed, I had to act quickly." Loki's screams subsided to frustrated and painful groans through gritted teeth. He rocked on the floor and continued to clutch his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Will this stop?" Thor asked in a choked voice as he laid a warm hand on his brother's tense, shivering shoulder.

"Hopefully soon, yes, it should," sighed Sigyn as she let her eyes close for a brief second of rest. "But I am not sure what the damage will be." Sigyn's words came true within the next few minutes and Loki seemed to relax. When he finally opened his eyes, they were their usual shade of emerald but swarming with agony and exhaustion.

"Thor…" Loki moaned and shakily reached out blindly for his brother.

"Hold on, Loki," comforted Thor, very glad to see that his brother still recognized him. Thor picked him up—soliciting a moan from the injured—and laid him down on the mattress again. Loki's body was limp and his eyes roamed around tiredly.

"What…happened…" he managed to croak out and looked up at his brother, a tired plea written in his eyes.

"You were poisoned by that sword, Loki. It was some kind of dark poison from the elf's blood and had corrupted your mind. Do you remember any of it?" Thor explained gently. Loki sighed wearily and so subtly shook his head.

"I remember nothing after we escaped the patrol. Nothing but pain," he answered weakly.

"Perhaps that is best, brother," nodded Thor, thinking it was a blessing that Loki did not remember. "We were lucky to find you help in time. This young maiden, Sigyn, saved you from the darkness," he praised just as Sigyn and Jane approached the bed. The god of mischief's trembling seemed to still at Thor's words, and his eyes painfully found the new face and closed in exhaustion.

"Sigyn Iwaldidotir…" he mumbled in the faintest whisper, a ghost of a smile playing upon his lips. "A savior of princes, indeed…"

"I'm afraid my work is not yet done, my lord," spoke up Sigyn, starting to regain some of her strength. "Your wound remains to be mended and must be seen to immediately. There is still much danger of infection." Loki opened his eyes only to roll them before closing them again.

"Will this…never end?" he managed to breathe out rhetorically, but barely nodded his head. "Do what you must." Sigyn accepted the consent given and turned to Jane.

"I will need hot water and several cloths. You can find what you need in that cupboard over there." While Jane bustled about to obey Sigyn's request, both the maiden and older prince attempted to make Loki as comfortable as possible. For the most part, the younger prince remained silent but when he did open his mouth it was to scold Thor's fondling. Thor exchanged an amused look with Sigyn and both decided to take it as a sign that he was already beginning to recover.

At one point Jane called Thor over to help her start a fire in the fireplace, leaving Sigyn somewhat alone with Loki. The god's eyes were shut, but he sensed the solitude between them and spoke. "I remember your face," he casually said, but anyone with acute observation skills would have noticed his joking tone underneath, alluding to the possible truth that he, in fact, knew her face _very_ well. He cracked one eye open—tiredly but curiously—to gauge Sigyn's response to his jest.

"And I remember yours, my lord, though it has been some time," answered Sigyn smoothly and continued to sort through her herbs for what she would need. Loki apparently wasn't so tired as to not allow a smirk to cross his lips.

"And what memory is tied to my face, pray tell?" prodded Loki, allowing himself to take in her beauty.

"Which face, my lord?" questioned Sigyn. Taken off guard, Loki paused and cocked his head in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Which face are you referring to, for you put on several," Sigyn pointed out and gave the prince a sideways glance before continuing with her work. His silence gave her permission to explain. "For the face that displays utmost regal authority, deemed worthy to belong to the house of Asgard, but secretly wonders and doubts his own self-worth, I remember watching you and your family up on a balcony as the king honored the new year's week of festivities but then seeing you act aloof and avoiding interaction with all." Loki's breathing became a little more rapid and he felt his heart race out of…what was it…fear? The girl continued, her tone gentle yet sure. "For the face that displays innocence and sarcastic patience but is secretly relishing the enjoyment of the game of manipulation, I remember watching you subtly punishing a duke who had foolishly insulted your mother at one of her summer outdoor feasts." Sigyn chanced another look at Loki and was satisfied to see she had amused him as he recalled the memory. "For the face that displays anger and hatred but secretly wants to reveal how much he cares and wants to gain the approval of those he values, I remember secretly seeing you shouting insults at your brother and then later hearing tears wept in solitude one time when I was wandering the palace halls alone on a day when my family visited." Loki swallowed and tried to quell the uneasiness he felt at having his soul being seen clear through. "And for the face that tries to show indifference to fondness and love but secretly craves the deepest affection and desires the faithful love of another for all eternity…" Sigyn turned her soft, piercing blue eyes to the prince's raw, vulnerable emerald ones and gazed inward undaunted. "…I remember offering a goblet of wine to a man at a festival, whose eyes were the most genuine I had ever seen." An electric silence fell between the two before Loki found enough of his voice to speak.

"And what does said maiden see now…in this man's face?" he asked in the quietest of whispers. Sigyn's own face remained unreadable as she answered.

"A desire to find the answer he will not yet find," she cryptically told him and returned to her work beside him. Loki simply closed his eyes in disappointment and brief sadness. He knew he could scold her for being so bold in her answers but chose not to punish her bravery for speaking truth. Truly, her character and insight had impressed the god of lies.

Thor broke the silence as he returned to the bedside. "Jane has the hot water now," he informed Sigyn. "Are we ready?" The girl nodded but both looked to Loki for his opinion.

"Go ahead. The quicker it is taken care of, the sooner I can properly rest," he sighed and winced as he pulled himself slightly higher up on the pillows. Sigyn nodded again and began to mix the appropriate herbs with the water she was given by Jane. Thor, meanwhile, took a seat on the edge of the bed and tried to give Loki a half smile.

"You must admit brother, we have come through closer scrapes than this," he tried to encourage. He should have known better than to try to lie to Loki.

"Really? None come to mind," the younger brother scoffed and gave his brother an exasperated look. However brief Loki's glance, Thor did manage to see a hint of nervousness and uncertainty in his face. Without hesitating, Thor took Loki's hand and squeezed it, meriting Loki's sudden attention.

"You will be all right, brother," comforted Thor quietly and gave him one of his warmest smiles. Loki paused before granting one of his own smallest warm smiles in grateful return. Thor felt him squeeze back.

"All right," began Sigyn as she finished up her concoctions. "I will need you to drink this, though it is bitter…" She handed the cup to Loki who shakily took it. She helped him guide it to his lips and helped him drink. He made no fuss about the taste and laid back after the cup was drained, exhausted just from the effort. His half-lidded eyes watched her as she placed the empty cup back on the side table and picked up a bowl of water filled with different herbs and a cloth. "This will sting and may irritate, but it is needed to prevent further infection," she warned him before dipping the cloth in the bowl and then applying it to his wound—gently at first and then with more needed vigor. Loki hissed and squinted his eyes shut. His reflex was to crawl farther upwards against the pillows—an unconscious attempt to escape the pain. Thor swallowed uncomfortably as he watched. He placed a supportive hand on Loki's chest to try to calm him.

This round was very different than before. Loki did not scream but instead struggled silently. Only his labored breaths and the occasional whimper or moan could be heard from him while Sigyn muttered spells under her breath. No attempt was made by Loki to disguise his pain and embarrassment. All could clearly be seen in the young man's eyes and countenance that he was hurting, a token that he trusted those around him enough to show it.

Sigyn continued to meticulously clean the wound of dirt and debris, blood soon staining her hands up to her wrists. Thor watched as at one point Loki's face drained of all color and he attempted to roll over. "Brother," he haggardly whispered with slight urgency. "I do not feel well…" Thor understood his meaning and managed to pull Loki over to the side of the bed so his brother could empty the contents of his stomach. Sigyn paused in her work to fold a cold cloth for his forehead. Thor soothingly supported Loki's trembling frame and quietly assured him that he was okay. Goodness, he seemed so small to Thor. Jane remained quiet beside Sigyn, watching Thor exhibit tender care towards his brother. Eventually, Loki's nausea subsided and he allowed Thor to help him roll back onto his back. Jane quietly made her way to clean up the vomit, silent in her movements. Sigyn laid the cloth across his forehead, and Loki visibly relaxed at the cooler temperature. Sigyn returned to her careful cleansing once she was sure Loki was of the composition to continue.

The young maiden soon finished her bathing and washed her hands until they were clean. Loki had drifted off into sleep at some point, his chest rising and falling shakily but steadily. To Thor, he looked like death warmed over. After cleaning the wound area and her hands, Sigyn then began to weave the wound shut with magic. Her hands danced gently above the injury, and Loki's body obeyed her command. The only indication that he felt it was a slight wince every so often in his sleep. The area was still red and raw when she was done, but it was closed and Loki would recover. Jane, Thor, and Sigyn all released a collective sigh and suddenly felt their weariness. It was decided by Thor that Sigyn would share the bed to rest as she was utterly exhausted from her work. He and Jane would collect as many blankets as were available and sleep on the ground. Thor only spared a few minutes more to make sure the fire would be burning a while longer before laying on the ground near Jane, who was already fast asleep. It was not long before the god of thunder had joined her in restful slumber.

* * *

_Phew...Loki has been through the wringer! He's not quite out of the woods yet, but at least he has loyal family and friends helping him. And there seems to be more history between Loki and Sigyn than first thought...the memories Sigyn has of Loki represent instances in her past with the last memory she mentioned being the first instance when she and Loki met. I have ideas for a one-shot on that occasion but it would honestly be awhile before I potentially write that. In the meantime, please review! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Brothers & Bonding

_So sorry it's been longer than I anticipated to update! Here's a brotherly chapter to reward you for your patience..._

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to Loki's mind. His body felt heavy and his eyelids refused to open. He felt hot and in _desperate_ need of a good bath. At first numbness enveloped him, but as consciousness came faster and swelled into a living thing, the pain returned and reminded Loki of recent events. He felt sick. And sore. Actually, he would have guessed he was dead except for one thing: the scent of nemophilas. Loki smiled to himself. _She _was here. And if _she_ was here, he certainly was not dead because she could never be in such a terrible place as wherever he was bound, he was sure. The thought of seeing her lovely face was enough to coax his heavy eyelids open. It required several blinks to restore the clarity of his eyesight, but Loki was rewarded for his efforts.

"Good morning," smiled Sigyn, as she glanced up from her work beside the bed. Loki could have sworn his pain lessened just from hearing her voice. He breathed her scent in deeply and felt a dizziness that had nothing to do with his wound.

"Good morning," he replied and was slightly annoyed to find his voice rough from disuse (or perhaps misuse from the events of the previous night).

"Actually, good afternoon is probably more appropriate. It is just about two hours past midday," amended Sigyn and stretched out her hand to feel his forehead. Loki closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her cool touch. He was disappointed when she withdrew her hand. "A fever burns inside of you—a vicious one," she frowned, which Loki thought made her look even more beautiful somehow….perhaps he was hallucinating? He remained silent and watched her disappear somewhere to his right towards the floor. He heard the gentle splash of water and soon felt a cold, damp cloth pressed upon his brow. "I had thought perhaps it would have cooled by now," Sigyn continued to fret in her quiet way. She mumbled a healing spell, a rhythmic flow that mimicked a gentle waterfall and instantly brought peace to Loki's soul. She rested her hand against his neck before turning back around again for another cloth. Loki rested his eyes again and licked his dry lips.

"Where are the others? It is too quiet in here for Thor to be here."

"They have gone to let the horses stretch their legs. They should be back soon," said Sigyn as she settled another cloth against the hollow of his collarbone. She eyed his weary face. "How do you feel?" Loki sighed before answering, deciding he was too exhausted to lie. Not that it would do much good with her anyway.

"Very tired," he admitted and gingerly laid his hand atop his abdomen. "It still hurts incessantly, and I am a bit nauseous. However, I suppose that would be considered excellent after taking into account what I have recently been through." His eyes slowly opened again and he gazed at Sigyn's worried face. A small smile graced his features, exuding a rare gentleness. His voice when he spoke was uncharacteristically soft and sincere. "Do not worry over me, sweet Sigyn. You did well, and I thank you. I will recover in time."

"I cannot help it," Sigyn replied and smiled in return, though her blue eyes still shone with concern.

"And would you worry over anyone else as much as you do for me?" Loki softly asked and did not avert his eyes from her face, watching for any ounce of change in her expression. Sigyn only revealed a look of hesitancy, a reluctance to answer. _As if she is hiding something_, Loki thought. _There is something she is not telling me._ A quick spark of anger ignited in his heart but was quickly extinguished by the veiled look of pain Sigyn tried not to show. However, any further examination into what her secret would be was abandoned when Thor entered the little house with Jane beside him.

"Brother! You are awake!" cried Thor in a booming, joyous voice.

"But not deaf, Thor," criticized Loki and winced at his brother's volume. Sigyn merely smiled and slipped to the side to prepare some medicine for him.

"I see your rest has brought more color to your cheeks. That is good," complimented Thor as he neared the bed to see, and Loki only rolled his eyes at his brother. "Perhaps you would be inclined to eat something? You have not eaten in over two days," Thor offered. Loki's stomach rolled at the thought of food, and he was forced to swallow what lurched up in the back of his throat.

"No, I think not," was all Loki said, letting the pallor of his cheeks—now green—tell the rest. Though perhaps a bit disappointed at Loki's lack of appetite, Thor understood and did not push the matter further. Jane merely stayed beside Thor and smiled at Loki, unsure what to do with herself. The younger god couldn't decide if she looked stupid or a bit comical. He honestly hated being in such a vulnerable position in front of them all and hated what he knew he had to ask next even more.

"Thor, your help would be greatly appreciated right now with certain…technicalities," Loki delicately requested and couldn't stop the blush from creeping into his cheeks. Sigyn understood and averted her attention to her duty in preparing his medicine while Jane awkwardly muttered some excuse to check on the fire. Thor, however, did not catch onto his brother's meaning.

"Yes, of course!" Thor cheerily submitted and gave a brief nod. "Anything." An awkward silence followed as Thor waited for his brother to explain his request further. Loki could only stare with incredulity at his stupid brother.

"Certain…_technicalities_ that require the assistance of another _man_…" Loki tried to hint again and tilted his head in the hopes that Thor would take his meaning. There was a very awkward pause before Thor finally understood and then tried to smooth over the situation.

"Oh, right…_ahem_…of course, brother," Thor whispered not-so-quietly in a very serious "I have brotherly duties to attend to" sort of tone. Loki rolled his eyes in utter humiliation and dared not look at the girls who respectfully kept their backs to the princes.

"You can be really _thick_ sometimes, you know that, _brother_?" Loki complained in a harsh whisper as Thor bent to gather him. Thor at least had the decency to blush and muttered an embarrassed but truly heartfelt apology. Loki allowed Thor to carry him out of the house rather than trying to walk by himself only because he knew he would escape the awkwardness of the situation faster. However, when they had finished tending to nature's call and were returning, Loki was adamant about standing on his own two feet.

"You cannot yet walk, brother. It would be foolish to try," protested Thor as he supported the frail frame of his younger brother. Loki trembled but was stubborn.

"Please, Thor, I just lost any sense of dignity that I had left back there, and I would very much prefer to do _something_ by myself," Loki spat but did not relinquish his death grip on his brother's arm. Thor hovered right beside his brother and was thankful that he did not refuse at least some help. The two managed to walk back into the house and almost made it to the bed when Loki's legs crumbled underneath him, and Thor was forced to catch him. Loki swore colorfully at his own weakness and hissed in pain as Thor lifted and settled him back on the mattress. The injured man seemed to melt immediately into the bed. He shut his eyes to block out the dizziness and swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki beat him to it. "_Don't_," he threatened through gritted teeth and glared up at his brother. "Just _don't_." Thor let his chastisement dissipate and settled for simply giving him his older brother "told you so" look. Sigyn luckily had finished the medicine by that point and held the cup up toward Loki's mouth. Loki let out an annoyed whine and mumbled something about not wanting to have to drink anymore liquids so as to avoid further embarrassing bathroom trips, but he obeyed and drank every drop.

"There," approved Sigyn and set the empty cup aside. "That should help bring your fever down. However, I think it would be good if we brought your temperature down now through a bath." Loki's eyes instantly brightened at the idea but almost as quickly darkened at the thought.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I will decline," he slowly stated and warily eyed Thor.

His brother sighed and calmly responded, "It would only be a cloth bath, Loki, and nothing more invasive than that."

"_No,_ thank you. We've already crossed that line once today and I do not wish to cross it again," Loki adamantly replied. Thor sighed again. His brother had always been a stickler about privacy and had become shy as he had gotten older about his more slender build. The taunts thrown at him by others as he had been growing up had certainly not helped either.

"What about from just the waist up?" Thor countered gently, not wanting to push. He watched his brother's face pause in consideration. Thor knew that Loki also valued cleanliness almost as much as he valued his privacy. Loki timidly glanced back up at his brother before consenting.

"All right...," he quietly agreed and briefly glanced towards Jane. Sigyn had already anticipated Loki's desire and was already moving to request Jane's help in replenishing her medicinal herbs. The two were soon gone, leaving Thor to tend to his brother.

Thor went around to the other side of the bed to wet a cloth in the bowl that Sigyn had left while Loki struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position. As he rang out the excess water, Thor watched Loki struggle to remove his shirt. The effort spent almost all of his energy, but he still insisted on helping Thor bathe himself. Deciding not to wound Loki's pride further, Thor rose to search for another cloth. As Loki used the one cloth to start scrubbing the dirt off his arm, he glanced in his brother's direction. "Why did you seek out Sigyn's help? What made you go to her?" he quietly asked, his eyes watching the droplets trail down his arm. Thor glanced over his shoulder as he searched the cupboards for more cloths.

"I wasn't looking for her specifically. I was searching for her father," explained Thor, his tone edging on frustration at not finding what he wanted.

"Try the left cupboard," advised Loki quietly without looking up. Thor did so and found several towels and cloths. He rose and returned to the bed. After soaking his cloth in the warm water, he began to gently wash his brother's back. He was saddened that his brother stiffened slightly at the touch. Loki never used to be so guarded.

"Her family was not at home," continued Thor as he worked, hoping the conversation would distract his brother. He glanced up at him curiously. "She was very quick to help." Loki's face morphed from concentration to mild amusement, his focus still on his task.

"An exemplary citizen, then…willing to serve the crown. Even the tarnished parts." His words dripped with sarcasm but his tone was strangely gentle, almost as if in awe. Thor squinted his eyes at his brother and decided for the direct approach.

"You know her," he stated boldly. Loki didn't even flinch.

"Of course I know her, Thor," he almost laughed as he continued to scrub away the grime.

"But as more than simply a maiden of the family of Iwaldi, a daughter of a healer," Thor countered and paused his washing. Loki said nothing but the slight amusement was still on his face. Thor set his jaw, intent to find out answers. "Jane showed me a blanket in the horse's stall…it was not like the others. It came from the palace…"

"Yes, it is in the stall, Thor, because I put it there," Loki explained, as if it was the most obvious answer. "I didn't want my horse to catch a chill on colder nights." Thor's eyes widened.

"So you have been here before?" he deduced in shock. Loki laughed at his brother's surprise and looked up with eyes that were dancing.

"Of course. How else could I have known where the cloths were kept?" he pointed out smugly and briefly waved the piece of evidence in his brother's face before looking back down at his washing. Thor's brow furrowed in honest confusion.

"Why?" was the simple question that seemed most relevant. Thor's expression then darkened and his voice dropped to a lower octave. "Loki, I swear if you…"

"No, Thor," Loki promised in a firm tone and gave Thor a look of genuine honesty. "Sigyn is a maiden in character _and _in truth. I have never compromised that." He sighed and his movements slowed, signaling his exhaustion. "Sigyn and I have met here on several occasions to practice magic together. She has a ravenous appetite to learn, and I teach her what I can." A whimsical smile came and went. "It is rare to find someone who takes such an interest in what I do and who I am," he muttered which Thor could not hear.

"So nothing more than a master-pupil relationship?" Thor tested and eyed his brother. Loki hesitated and looked either embarrassed or unsure.

"Well…I wouldn't say _that_…"

"So there _is_ something going on between you two…" prompted Thor, trying to get to the point. Loki leaned back into the pillow and stared thoughtfully at the foot of the bed.

"I am not sure," he confessed softly. His fingers began to fidget with the cloth and his eyes turned to watch his movements in his lap. "There are times where I am sure we are on the same page and then other times…like now…when I am not so certain…" he trailed off, his brow wrinkled in perplexity. "Granted, we have not seen each other since before father so graciously shattered my world," he bitterly stated and clenched the rag in his fist.

"That was not his intent," Thor carefully replied. Loki merely scoffed.

"Was it not? No, no, you are right. He started ruining my life the moment he kept the truth from me," Loki amended and looked away. "I suspect Sigyn would never have me now anyway. I am indeed a monster," his voice faded off mournfully, wishing it weren't so.

"She did not see a monster when we came to her doorstep," Thor assured his brother. "She risked her standing as a citizen of Asgard to save its prince's life. And with…said prince's previous actions and current standing in the royal house of Asgard," Thor cringed slightly at Loki's glare but continued on, "…she would have no reason or duty to save such a 'monster' as you call yourself. But Loki, she risked essentially her life to save you. Does that not tell you something?" Loki's face softened slightly and he continued to listen. Thor knew how rare a moment this was with his brother and ventured bravely on. "She did not see a monster. What she exactly sees in you, I cannot say. But it must be a great deal for her to risk her life to save yours. Such faithfulness is precious, Loki. Do not doubt her or criticize her for her fidelity," Thor counseled. Loki cocked his head in curious thought.

"Fidelity….yes, she is the embodiment of that," he murmured in awed, hushed tones. As Thor watched his brother, he couldn't help but tease a little.

"She _is_ a lovely creature," he commented and his heart leapt as his brother's eyes seemed to sparkle like they used to when he had mastered a new spell or had found something that had piqued his interest.

"Yes, she is, isn't she," smiled Loki and looked up at his brother with pride. For the briefest second, Thor caught a glimpse of the old brother he used to know—the one who wasn't so ridden with pain and hurt but instead could laugh and tease as if there wasn't a care in the world. It gave his heart hope that he could perhaps become like that again. He was surprised again when his brother continued. "She's a sweet and gentle thing, but don't underestimate her," he warned and cocked his head in thought. "She is…_special_," he confessed in a whisper that strangely echoed of something deeper, something Thor didn't understand. Thor keenly watched as Loki's eyes strayed away to watch the fire dance in the hearth for a minute, suddenly lost in his own world. "She is warm and brings comfort to those who need it as well as to those who don't…but she could be dangerous if she should choose to be. She is not just a daughter of a healer. She possesses a sense of purity that is archaic and so…alluring and yet painfully bright. One cannot help but be attracted to such goodness and purity. But it exposes and burns and polishes your own soul in the process, and you wonder…" Loki's voice softened into an almost questioning wonderment, and his eyes squinted in focus as if hoping to see the answer appear in the heart of the fire. "…you wonder if the reward of the breath of life is worth the pain of being undone." Thor wondered what his brother exactly meant, but the opportunity to ask passed as quickly as it had come. Loki suddenly awoke out of his pondering as if it had never happened and turned to give his brother a daring, mischievous look. "And she possesses far more wit than I have seen in a lifetime." Thor snorted in amusement and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Can I believe what I am hearing? Loki, god of mischief, has finally met his match?" he joked. Loki only smiled with an impish grin.

"Perhaps…" he conceded before returning to his washing and to silence. The two brothers spoke little else as they went about their work. It was a comfortable silence and gave Thor hope that there was the possibility of mending their relationship after all. In the end, Loki's preference for cleanliness eventually won out but the extended task left him tremendously tired and worn. He fell asleep just as Thor had finished and just before the girls returned.

* * *

_I like it when Loki gets worn out and tired...he gets more vulnerable haha. And Thor is now realizing there's more to Loki and Sigyn than he first realized...hmm, and still more yet to learn..._

_Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and for your support!_


	8. Not Fleeing Far

When Loki awoke again, the situation was chaos. He could hear the girls bustling about in the room, gathering things while whispering in rushed tones. The fire had gone out or had been put out a little while ago as the room was cold. Only the remnants of moonlight came through the windows, telling Loki it was in the middle of the night. He only then felt the strong grip on his shoulders and looked up into the face of his brother.

"Loki, we must hurry," Thor urged in a tense tone. "The guards are coming." Loki groaned and briefly shut his eyes again.

"Oooooh, why must they uphold the tradition of raiding in the middle of the night? Even the fool knows it is much easier to find what you are looking for in the daylight," he complained as he pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed. Dizziness compromised his balance and he stretched out his arm for Thor. He caught his brother's broad chest and used it to anchor himself before his vision cleared. The girls running around in the background certainly didn't help. He took several deep breaths before feeling his nausea subside. "How far out are they?" he asked grimly and swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"We have only minutes," Thor replied and laid a steady hand on his brother's neck. Loki was grateful that Thor did not rush him as he collected himself. No doubt they would all be on horseback soon. He was _not_ looking forward to that.

"We need to leave now," urged Sigyn, her frame now coming into view. Her face was flushed and her breathing quick. Thor nodded and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and pulled his arm around his shoulders. Loki hissed at the pressure near his wound and began to curl forward instinctively.

"Thor, Thor…._stop_, please do _not_ put your hand there," he managed to breathe out quickly, his plea raw. "I _cannot_…" The rest of his sentence was lost in a high-pitched whine of pain as he tried to sink to the floor to escape his brother's grasp.

"Here, here," offered Sigyn and stood on the other side of Loki. She gently helped him unwind and wrapped his other arm around her slender shoulders so that Thor did not have to support his waist. Loki released an audible sigh at the relief and tried to stand again with Thor and Sigyn supporting him. He succeeded but the going was very slow and awkward, namely due to the extreme height difference between Thor and Sigyn. Jane helped them through the door outside and around to the horses who were becoming restless. Thor glanced over the hills toward Asgard and noticed the torches of the guards.

"They're almost upon us," he warned as Sigyn left Loki's side to bring out the horses.

"Oh, joy," Loki bemoaned flatly and let his chin sag towards his chest, his energy already spent. "We must have broken our curfew, brother. Father surely is not pleased."

"Stop it, Loki," Thor hushed and reached for the white horse's reins. He managed to pull the horse around so the saddle was in front of him. Both brothers spoke at once.

"Now, I am going to lift you up…"

"If you even _think_ about lifting me up…"

The elder brother won and hoisted the younger up onto the horse before anything else could be said about it. Loki harshly cried out at the rough movement and gripped the edge of the saddle to stop from swaying completely off the horse. He turned his head and spat in Thor's face. "You _insolent_…"

"Save your thanks for later," interrupted Thor as he swung himself up in front of his brother. He settled his feet in the stirrups and yanked hard on the reigns. He was glad he did not have to coax his brother to hold onto his waist. Sigyn and Jane were right behind him on the other horse and both animals took off for the farther hills.

* * *

"How much longer will we continue this ridiculous chase, Thor?" Thor rolled his eyes. He had just about had enough of his brother's pestering in his ear. However, he recognized the truth underneath his brother's question. They couldn't keep this up forever. There really was no place to go. The guards had found their trail and had been following them for the past hour. They could head for the mountains, but none of them were prepared for such a journey. There was the inevitable as well. They would have to go back and face their consequences sometime.

Sigyn pulled her horse up next to Thor's and eyed her patient. "He needs to rest. It is not good for him to be riding this hard so long. He will take a turn for the worse," she told Thor.

"_He_ can hear you," grumbled Loki and eyed Sigyn from underneath exhausted eyelids. He was currently leaning tiredly against Thor's back and so _desperately_ wanted to sleep. He was almost willing to go back to that stupid cell of his in Asgard if he could just _sleep_. His fever had risen and was making him feel miserable. Sweat poured down his face, his hair soaked from it. Sigyn's mouth formed a thin line, but her stubbornness remained. She let her horse draw closer to the other.

"Prince Thor, we cannot keep this up forever. They will catch up," she whispered. Jane nervously looked to Thor from behind Sigyn before glancing back behind them at their pursuers.

"Maybe they'll be nicer than we think…?" Jane hoped and bit her lip. Thor knew Sigyn spoke the truth but his protectiveness and the uncertainty of what should happen to all of them if they were to go back kept him from turning around. Silence hovered in the air before Loki finally spoke.

"Thor…give it up," he calmly advised him through a sigh of resignation. There was no scheme in his brother's words, Thor could tell this time. Sigyn was right. They couldn't keep this up much longer and even if they could, Loki would not last. Even through his many layers of clothing, Thor could feel the heat of his brother's raging fever against his back.

"All right," Thor decided and halted his horse to turn around and wait. "We'll go back and accept what consequences await us." He looked over sadly at Jane. "My father will most likely send you back to Earth. For now, that is what will be best." Jane didn't like the sound of that.

"No," she defiantly stated and shook her head. "I thought I had lost you. I'm not going to just give you up again. I'm staying and will wait out your consequences."

"Even if it takes five hundred years?" Loki mumbled sarcastically against Thor's shoulder. Jane blinked horrified.

"Five hundred years?" she squeaked. Thor immediately shook his head.

"I doubt that my father would…"

"Oh, do you? He's been known to give out life sentences to other family members…," Loki grumbled. "Oh, but wait. You have nothing to fear because you're the _favorite son_." Thor growled at his brother's comment but did not snap.

"Your fever has confused your mind, Loki," he stated tersely as hoof beats grew louder.

"Mmm, no. Think back and you'll find that this has been the truth all along," Loki bit back, tempered with a hazy slur. His voice then grew quieter but no less bitter. "Odin has only ever had one son." The pounding of horses' hooves now resonated as the pack of guards came thundering up the hillside before coming to a halt in front of the wayward foursome. Thor felt his brother subtly hug his middle tighter.

The small sea of horses parted for a lone massive black stallion to emerge from the pack. Its rider sat straight-backed in the saddle with an air of duty, honor, and slight arrogance. Before addressing the traitors, he removed his helmet and shook his blond hair free. Jane did not recognize him but found he had an attractive face.

"By the power given to me from the King of the realm, I order you to surrender," the captain of the guard spoke with authority. His eyes were focused on Prince Thor but his face was firm and blank. Thor met his gaze and raised his chin.

"For the love of the realm and of its King, we surrender to you," he agreed without quarrel. This apparently surprised the captain as his expression slackened to slight doubt and his longer pause indicated his suspicion of a trap.

"You…come willingly, my lord?" the man questioned, still shocked but with a hint of secret relief. Thor heard Loki let out an impatient sigh.

"We do. We are willing to accept what consequences the King decides," Thor answered.

"All of us." Sigyn's voice was soft yet strong on the midnight's breeze. The captain's attention turned to the maiden slightly behind Thor on the second horse. His eyes widened in further surprise.

"Sigyn?" he stated in disbelief. Sigyn bowed her head in acknowledgement before lifting it high again.

"Theoric," she replied calmly. Loki frowned at the notable recognition. The captain blinked in shock before coaxing his horse forward a step.

"What are you doing with this band of traitors?" he asked perplexed and perhaps a bit…insulted, Thor noticed with interest. Thor felt Loki straighten behind him, his curiosity peaked as well.

"I was giving aid to those who needed it. Medicine works the same on all men," Sigyn defended humbly, her face gentle and placid.

"But not all are men. You've heard the rumors," Theoric hissed quietly under his breath, his eyes briefly flickering to Loki. The captain had spoken quietly for only Sigyn to hear, but Loki's keen ears caught the intended insult. The dark prince bristled but remained still as Theoric spoke aloud again to Sigyn, his tone accusatory and suspicious. "And you don't practice _medicine_."

"Indeed I don't. I no longer need to _practice_," Sigyn responded cooly in anticipation of the previous comment. Theoric's face grew considerably less arrogant and more cold.

"You should disconnect your mind from your tongue, Sigyn," Theoric sneered. "You would appear more agreeable."

"You should try connecting yours once in a while," Sigyn observed, sarcasm dripping from her pure tongue. She raised a single, slender eyebrow. "You would appear less dull-witted. But then again, perhaps not." A pin could have dropped and would have resonated like a thousand earthquakes at that moment. The tension was suffocating. Jane and Thor exchanged an awkward glance, both realizing they had _clearly_ walked into _something_. Theoric visibly blushed at the humiliation and his face tightened with anger, while Loki couldn't help but grin with amused pleasure.

"Take them back to the palace!" Theoric barked and his men obeyed his order and swarmed the small group. Jane was removed from Sigyn's horse and was put with a guard so as to prevent any foul play on the trip back. However, Prince Thor's adamant preference that his wounded brother remained with him was respected due to his royal standing, though guards swarmed him on all sides with their eyes targeted on the mischievous younger prince. As the band prepared to head back, Loki's eyes followed the captain as he rode his horse close past Sigyn's. At the last second, the man's hand flew out and clenched with a vice grip around Sigyn's arm. The girl cried out quietly in pain and cringed at his roughness. No one else saw the captain's actions, but Loki's eyes widened.

"Know this, Iwaldidotir. Your days of getting away with such comments will soon be over," the man hissed so that no one would hear. However, Loki heard every word and watched with anger as Theoric slightly twisted Sigyn's arm before releasing his grip. The girl winced and waited until Theoric rode past her before she tucked her injured arm against her. The tear that slipped down her pale cheek infuriated Loki, and he felt a genuine hatred form in his chest for the captain of the guard.

* * *

_So now we have a new player here, and one Loki certainly does not like...for anyone who knows more about the Marvel backstory of Theoric, just be aware that I am loosely using his character from there. Should probably more or less treat him as an OC, but the very general timeline of...what happens between him and Sigyn...for lack of a better phrase, will transpire in the sequel that I'm currently writing called "Breath of Life". Please review! My goal is to get at least five new reviews...thanks again for reading!_


	9. He Has Changed

_SO SORRY it has taken me too long to update. Had a busy weekend last week, but I got to see Derek Hough dance live so I feel like that's a pretty good excuse. Anyways, moving on..._

* * *

The group rode only a small way before Theoric decided to break for the night and finish the rest of the journey in the morning. A perimeter was created by the guards with a fire built in the center. The prisoners were allowed to be together but were closely watched. Since the princes were still considered royalty, more leeway was given by order of Theoric to the prisoners. However, confusion about what had transpired over the course of the past several days certainly made the guards a little more wary and they decided to err on the side of caution rather than foolishness. But they still treated Thor with utmost respect, especially since many of them knew him personally. Loki, on the other hand, they were sure not to trust and eyed him suspiciously even when Thor made it clear that anyone who touched his brother would first have to go through himself. Not that it mattered anyway as Loki was not really capable of much at the moment. When Thor helped his brother down off of the horse, he felt his panic flare up at how hot Loki felt. His fever had severely risen since they had left the house. Loki was barely even conscious when Thor laid him on the ground. His pale cheeks were flushed red and shone in the light of the fire. Thor looked up for Sigyn, but she was already kneeling beside them at that very moment. She lifted his shirt to inspect his wound and was dismayed to find it inflamed with infection.

"Th-Thor?" Loki called out in a fever sweat and blindly raised his hand in search of his brother. Thor grasped Loki's hand in his and squeezed.

"I am here, brother. There is no cause for fear," the older sibling assured the younger one and patted his neck with affection. Loki then muttered something as he drifted into sleep, his eyes flittering beneath their lids.

"His infection is worse and is spreading," Sigyn bit her quivering lip in worry. "I thought I had taken care of it, but his fever still has not broken. We must bring his temperature down immediately," she whispered to Thor as she laid her cool hand against Loki's face. "This fever could kill him if it keeps up like this for much longer. I fear for him if it has already begun to spread into his blood. My skills are not as refined as those of the royal house of Asgard…if only I knew more spells I…" Thor sensed her self-doubt and guilt and immediately put a stop to it.

"Lady Sigyn," he interrupted and clasped his large hand over her much smaller one and squeezed. "You have done more for my brother than I can ever repay you. You have kept him alive thus far and have saved his life. Do not doubt your skill. You will become a great healer someday, of that I am sure." Sigyn smiled at the prince's kind words and visibly relaxed. Thor was glad he could reassure her. After all, the girl was only sixteen and had been asked to suddenly do more than she could have dreamed. Gathering her resolve again, Sigyn glanced over her shoulder.

"We can try this the old-fashioned way. There is a stream not but several paces from here, but I don't know if they would let us bring him there," she admitted in hushed tones and eyed the surrounding guards.

"I will speak to the captain. He will obey me," vowed Thor and set his jaw.

"Be careful not to anger him," advised Sigyn quietly and subtly pulled her injured arm closer in to herself. Thor stood, leaving Loki in Sigyn's care, and made his way to where Theoric was laying out his bedroll.

"Captain," Thor stated, getting the man's attention.

"Your highness," Theoric nodded politely and stood.

"My brother's fever is reaching a dangerous point. His body needs to be cooled," Thor informed him anxiously. Theoric gave a slight huff at the mention of Loki and glanced over Thor's shoulder to where Sigyn sat watching over him. His eyes lingered on the girl.

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it?" Theoric asked him honestly.

"Allow me to bring him down to the stream that is near here. A few minute's time in the water should calm his fever for now," Thor told him. Theoric's eyebrow rose out of suspicion. Thor understood his natural concern. "I promise that there is no foul play here. You may send an escort with us if you like." Theoric thought about this before nodding.

"And we will keep the Midgardian here as insurance." Then the man, already anticipating Thor's concern, added in a sincere vow, "No one will touch her. Upon that I swear my own life which you may have as forfeit." Though he didn't want to leave Jane, he trusted the promise of the captain. At the moment, Loki needed him. Thor nodded his thanks to the captain and returned to his brother.

"They're letting us take him to the river," he told Sigyn and Jane as well who had joined the group. "You'll have to stay here," Thor sighed and cradled Jane's petite face with one massive hand. "The captain said…"

"I understand," Jane assured him and smiled at him to let him know she did not judge him. She shrugged. "I am in no danger. It's you who is going to get it when we return," she observed and raised an eyebrow. Thor couldn't help but mirror her playful smile and rubbed his thumb against her cheek before bending down to pick up Loki. His brother's head lolled against his shoulder like a rag doll and his limbs were heavy and limp. Sigyn moved to join Thor, but this did not escape the attention of the captain.

"No, no. Both girls stay. There is no reason for her to go," he declared and took a step towards them. Thor didn't care for the tone of the man's voice.

"She is his healer. She will accompany us to the river," Thor insisted and gave the man a hard, meaningful stare. The captain paused for a second, the eyes of his men watching him, before he allowed Sigyn to go. At the captain's nod, two guards accompanied them to the river's bank several hundred paces away from the camp.

* * *

"It's not too cold," Sigyn commented as she waded into the calm river that flowed lazily in the moonlight. "It should not send him into shock." Thor nodded as he carefully began to wrestle Loki out of his shirt after having already removed his own. The guards remained on the bank a few paces away, close enough to see though not to hear. Loki remained delirious; his eyes stayed closed but nonsense tumbled drunkenly from his lips. Thor anxiously eyed Loki as he gingerly pulled his brother's arms out of his sleeves and tossed the bloody shirt aside for later. Lifting his brother into his arms yet again, Thor followed to where Sigyn stood in the center of the stream. The water swirled around her chest though it only came to Thor's waist. Managing to find a hidden boulder to sit on under the water, Thor settled his younger brother into his lap. He slowly lowered Loki into the cool water, allowing his brother's back to rest against his chest. Thor felt a tremor run through Loki's body before his muscles began to unconsciously relax at the relief. His head nestled comfortably beneath Thor's chin, and all of the tension seemed to float away with the river. Even his breathing slowed to an eased, normal pace and he became peacefully silent with sleep.

"Much better," Sigyn smiled as she took in Loki's countenance. "He looks calmer."

"Yes," Thor agreed as he gazed down at his sleeping brother. "He looks more like himself."

"Mmm," Sigyn agreed as she let her eyes fall to her playful fingers making small ripples in the flowing water.

"Sigyn, what is your opinion of my brother?" Thor quietly asked in the stillness. Sigyn peeked at Thor with one eye to gauge his intent. After deeming it was merely that of a curious, watchful older brother, she replied.

"He is different now. He is not like he used to be." She stated this with a hint of sadness.

"He told me…" continued Thor gently, "…about your common love for magic and how he used to tutor you."

"Yes, we both love magic, but for different reasons," explained Sigyn as she waded forward towards them, her eyes on Loki's flushed face. "He, for the mischief and joy that it brings." Her hands swiftly scooped up a cupful of water in a spirited manner. "Me, for the healing and help that it brings." She measuredly let the water trickle through her fingers and onto his head to cool him. "Our reasons are often shared by each other, though we receive the most enjoyment by watching the other delight in their own way…but he has changed." Sigyn's bright blue eyes met Thor's and she briefly paused, her manner serious. "I know _what_ he is." Thor's eyes softened in compassion for his brother and a flicker of guilt crossed his face, knowing his brother was sensitive about his true parentage. Sigyn's lips quirked upwards. "He has not told me, but I have heard the rumors and by the look on your face just now, I now know that they are true." Thor couldn't keep the spark of surprise from his eyes but he did not miss the glimmer of mischief in her own, taking subtle pride in her own trick.

"But that does not frighten you? Or concern you?" Thor deduced curiously. Sigyn shook her head.

"No, it does not. _What_ he is is not _who_ he is. It is the _who_ I am concerned about. The man I met before is not the same one here now."

"Do you love him?" Thor boldly questioned, desiring the truth. Sigyn showed no evidence of surprise by his query and paused in consideration before giving her gentle answer.

"I believe I did love him…once. He needed me, and I could not help but give him love in return. It was almost like a dream…but he has changed." Sigyn's face twisted with genuine hurt. "Bitterness festers inside of him like a disease. Anger overflows faster at the smallest things. He builds up walls like he never did before…he no longer trusts." Silence took its turn for a moment, and Sigyn's beautiful face softened as she watched Loki sleep. "But there are moments…moments like this when I catch a glimpse of what he was like before, and I wonder if…he can be that way again. Perhaps not in whole, but in part at least." Her youthful face then grew sorrowful, as if she had already lived a thousand lifetimes. "I do not know what his future holds, but I pray it is one that brings him much happiness and blessing." Though perplexed by her sadness, Thor gazed at the young girl in awe and caught a glimpse of what Loki saw in her.

"For one so young, you have much insight and hope. It is no wonder you captured his affection," Thor complimented. Sigyn glanced up at his words. A shy smile shone in the moonlight as her golden hair fell like a curtain to hide innocent blushing with eyes downcast in humility. Thor smiled in return. "Perhaps he _can_ become whole again," mused Thor as he looked upon the girl. Little else was said between the two and before long they waded out of the river to return to the others, each one a bit calmer though more solemn, while Loki all the while slept peacefully and unaware.

* * *

It wasn't until the next early evening that Theoric's party reached the palace of Asgard. The Aesir living in the surrounding villages at the base of the palace watched with wide eyes as their princes were led by the captain of the guard to the palace gates. Such strange occurrences had happened in the realm recently, and the people were restless and scared. Of course, the sight of Prince Loki instilled fear and it was not at all surprising that he was under guard, but Prince Thor? Surely the warrior prince had not done what was rumored—that he had rebelled against the king and committed treason? And yet the nature of the escort—armed guards surrounding the royals—was anything but typical. As the large, golden gates of Odin's household opened and swallowed up the party, the people of Asgard could only wait for news of the verdict of their king.

* * *

_It's about time to face the music for our group. Only one more chapter and then an epilogue! Please review as I love reading them! Thank you again for reading!_


	10. The King's Decision

_Quick note in case it's not clear: in the part where Loki has a moment of self-introspection, the thoughts in italics represent his "good" side and the thoughts underlined represent his "evil" side. (UPDATE as of 5/20/19: Sorry! I realized after that somehow the underlined portions were NOT underlined when I had actually uploaded the chapter. It should be fixed now. Sorry for any confusion.)_

* * *

Thor stared at the ornate doors of the throne room. He swallowed with uncertainty. Jane was on the other side with Theoric, being presented before the Allfather and receiving her sentence. He prayed his father would be merciful to her as he knew she bore no fault. He knew he could try to claim any sentence decreed to her, but he also knew it would be futile. Whatever sentence the Allfather gave was what would stand unless forgiven by him alone. Unable to think about it any longer, Thor glanced to his left at Sigyn. She stood calm and resolute, restricted by wrist bindings as the rest of them had been, but a glimmer of worry shone in her eyes. She was willing to pay whatever price the king would give her, but the thought of the Allfather's presence still made her tremble. Thor wanted to remind her of the promise he made to her before, but was now not sure of what his father would do. Had he not instructed Thor to escape and find help for his brother? Surely he would not punish this girl for carrying out what he had intended.

Thor then looked to his right where his brother stood. Loki was bound in more chains than the rest due to his reputation, and the weight of the chains seemed to hang heavily on his frame. He had been silent since they had entered the palace gates, his face downcast and neutral. His fever had cooled slightly for the time being, but Thor could tell from the way his little brother swayed that he would not be able to stand for much longer.

The great doors opened to allow only Theoric to exit with Jane nowhere in sight. "Where is she? What did my father say?" Thor immediately asked, not sure what to expect.

"She was sent to the healing chambers to be with the Queen. She was given a full pardon and was given no charge," Theoric calmly assured the prince. "She is to remain in Asgard with respect to her own wishes." Thor sighed with relief at the news and nodded his head in thanks. Theoric's eyes flicked toward Sigyn. "The King wishes Sigyn Iwaldidotir next."

Sigyn raised her head slightly and strengthened her courage. She managed not to flinch when the captain gently took her injured arm. She allowed Theoric to guide her to the door but glanced over her shoulder at both princes, with her eyes lingering on Loki for a moment more before turning to face her judgment. The throne room doors shut with a reverberating sense of authority, leaving the brothers in solitude. Thor glanced towards his brother whose face was still downcast.

"She will be fine," Thor tried to comfort but knew his words were empty. Loki did not even react, did not even seem to realize Sigyn was gone. Instead, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Thor knew it was not because of his fever. The older prince swallowed and tried to calm his own nerves. He knew his brother would have to face their father alone, but he desperately wished to be there to support Loki…although he probably would refuse the support. It was just that Thor felt as if he was just beginning to regain his brother again when he was going to be taken away once more. Silence hung between the two while the sentencing inside commenced. Thor noted it seemed to take much longer with Sigyn than it had with Jane, and he wondered what was being said. Eventually, the reverberating pound of Odin's staff was heard from within, signaling Sigyn's sentencing was over and soon it would be one of them next. Thor prepared himself for what was to come.

"I'm sorry."

The voice was broken. Thor turned to look at his brother, whose face remained solemn and full of despair. If the hallway hadn't been so quiet, he might not have heard his brother's voice. Loki's eyes flickered up to meet his brother's for an instant before turning back to the floor again. "…I'm sorry," he whispered again, his voice hoarse from the stress he was under. Thor turned his body slowly to face his brother and watched as Loki's countenance fought to remain calm and lost. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen like this," Loki rasped, his breath quickening out of fear, his eyes flittering around chaotically while still staring at the floor. "I wanted to die. I-I wanted to be worthy. I-I thought i-if I had….then h-he would…" Thor gently shushed his brother's panicked ramblings and listened to his choked sobs. He was glad they were alone and no one had to witness his brother like this. Thor blinked back unshed tears and reached over to squeeze his little brother's hands.

"You are letting him define your worth," Thor gently pointed out. Loki merely hiccupped in reply and looked down at their hands intertwined. "Don't believe that lie." Loki tried to frown but his trembling lips refused to stay in one shape for very long.

"Does not value come from comparison?" Loki commented, his tone less frantic but his voice still shaking. He looked up into Thor's eyes and smiled sadly, thinking he had proved his brother wrong. Thor's countenance hardened with determination to make his brother understand.

"For things of the realms, yes. But you are not a _thing_, Loki. You are a living being with a soul. That identity gives you value. You have a heart. That gives you value." Before his brother could speak again, Thor interrupted and read his thoughts. "And you are _not_ a monster." Loki's eyes squinted shut and his face twisted in grief, and Thor hastily moved his hands to his brother's neck as he always fondly had in the past to get his undivided attention. "A monster has no heart. You, Loki, have a heart so gentle and kind and _beautiful_." Loki gasped as his emotions rippled again in his chest and new tears spilled over his cheeks. Thor tried to keep his own voice from wavering. "And I can prove you have a heart…because you're _hurting_." Emerald eyes widened slightly. "If you didn't have a heart, brother, you would not be hurting as you are right now. You and I would not be having this conversation right now. Nor would you have looked upon Sigyn so tenderly or so willingly sacrificed your life to protect both Jane and me. Loki, you are valuable because of who you are. And for that, you are loved and are so valuable, especially to me. And that will _never, ever change_." Loki let another sob escape as his brother's words sunk in, and he eventually managed to take a breath to calm himself before looking back up into his brother's face. Thor smiled. "I have missed you, Loki," the elder whispered in the rawest of tones, his thumb brushing away his brother's tears. Thor felt his brother swallow and smile back.

"And I you," Loki replied, his glassy eyes beginning to shine again. "I cannot promise I can be what I used to be…but I can promise that…I will try." Thor's heart both leapt and sank at his brother's quiet confession.

"Do not try to go back, brother," Thor encouraged and moved his hand to grip his shoulder. "Try to mend now and move forward in the future. We don't have to go back to the way things were. We can start again, new and fresh." Loki's wide eyes searched Thor's to test the honesty in his request and after finding it, sighed in relief and renewed hope of his brother's love. There was no chance to say more as the doors to the throne room swung open again. Theoric again emerged alone and this time asked for Thor. If he noticed Loki's fading tears, he showed no sign of recognition. The golden prince looked to his brother who gave a brief nod in assurance that he would be all right alone before entering the throne room to receive his sentence.

* * *

It was an hour later when Loki was permitted to enter. For that, he was thankful as he had time to collect himself before going before the throne. He had to admit, Thor was the easiest to fool. It took no effort to procure some tears, to make the heart pound erratically, and to stammer out frightened words that sounded real. The previous conversation had been so _easy_. "_And why was that, do you think?_" whispered a voice from within. Loki stilled for a second, the cold chill of fear beginning to creep into his heart. The nearly faded voice of his conscience continued. "_Could it be, perhaps, because it was genuine?_" Loki stomped down on that line of thinking before it could even begin, a real tear escaping his left eye without notice. Of course they were all lies! He didn't care about Thor, about Odin, or about his identity in Asgard. "_You are lying even now to yourself and you don't even know it…_" came another choked whisper. Before Loki could deny the inkling in his heart, another voice—a memory—echoed in the corners of his mind:

"Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." Try as he might, Loki couldn't find the heart to deny the words of his mother. Another tear involuntarily rolled down his cheek. Loki growled in anger at his weakness—"_At the truth…,_" his conscience whispered—and brushed the evidence away roughly. Pushing it all out of his mind, he refocused on the task at hand: having to face his father on the other side of the doors. "No, not my father," Loki reminded himself. He might be willing to start again with Thor—NO! All lies, he reminded himself—but Odin was a different story. After all, he was the one responsible for his ruined life. Because of Odin, he now had to live like this…miserable, bitter, confused, and not to mention soon-to-be in a dungeon for the rest of all time (if not worse). "_But you are to blame for some of it,_" the voice from inside Loki whispered again. Whatever had whispered the thought was immediately choked into silence. He was too hurt to listen to the truth. NO! Not the truth! It's all LIES! Loki screamed inside to convince himself. He shook his head out of frustration, his pain beginning to creep deeper into his bones. He would deal with all of that later…if ever. But seeing as how he was going to spend the rest of his days in an Asgardian cell, well…"ever" might come sooner than he thought.

Eventually, Theoric came to fetch Loki and again was alone. A part of Loki would have liked to have asked his brother what had happened, but at the same time he didn't want his brother to be present at his own sentencing. If he couldn't do that alone, what on earth could he do? He took a step forward at Theoric's motioning to enter…and promptly stumbled.

Hmm, perhaps Thor would have been useful. Loki was still dizzy and a bit unbalanced from his infection. Walking certainly did not help matters, not to mention the swaying of his chains made it harder to remain upright. Theoric took a hesitant step forward, but Loki caught himself and managed to regain some sort of balance. He threw the captain of the guard a threatening glare should the man take another sympathetic step forward again. Loki certainly wouldn't win any awards for walking in a straight line, but he was at least walking. Attempting to enter with dignity was excruciating, but it was a price Loki was willing to pay. He followed Theoric into the throne room and walked towards where Odin sat. Guards lined the grand hall, their eyes watching him. Loki swallowed his fears and pain and pushed himself to keep walking as his chains clanked the reprise of a solemn, foreboding tune about his ankles, waist, and wrists.

The Allfather sat poised on his throne. His face was unreadable—not at all unusual, but Loki had expected to at least see a tremor of anger in his stance. When Loki came to a tipsy halt at the foot of the stairs, he didn't look at the king and instead focused on the polished floor. Last time he acted cocky and irritated Odin. Perhaps this time ignoring him would make him even more furious….and wouldn't that be fun? How ironic this all is, he thought as sweat ran down his neck. Not but a year ago he stood in this exact spot with these exact chains in front of this exact man. And he would probably get the same exact sentence too.

"Leave us." Odin's voice reverberated in the room and immediately all the guards, including Theoric, vacated the premises. Loki kept his gaze on the floor and waited for the king to speak again.

"To satiate your curiosity about your brother, Thor will serve a year in the dungeons for his punishment," Odin informed him. Loki bristled at the Allfather's words. Had he really just assumed that he was thinking about his brother? Even though it was the truth, why did Odin always make it about Thor? And only a year? Well, that was no surprise…if it was a surprise at all it was that the punishment was even _that_ long.

"He spoke on your behalf. He told me what you had done on Svartalfheim. How you were willing to sacrifice yourself for him and the mortal," Odin commented. This only made Loki angrier.

"And will this change your sentence for me? And if so, only for the sake of your beloved son?" snarled Loki crossly, his frame trembling. It had suddenly grown very hot in the great hall, and it was more difficult to breathe. Odin paused and gazed down at his youngest.

"Yes," he simply stated. Loki scoffed and suddenly looked up into the king's face, his tongue spewing with anger.

"Just because _Thor_…" Loki stopped his speech midsentence and gaped. The Allfather had _tears_ running down his wrinkled cheeks, weathered by age. The Allfather _never_ cried. His eyes were not angry, but full of mercy. Loki could only stare through the fever-ridden haze, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"No, it was not because of Thor," Odin calmly told him and rose from his throne to begin down the golden stairs. "Your sentence has been changed for the sake of my beloved son, yes. But not Thor." Odin stood in front of Loki and looked him in the eye with a firm but gentle gaze. "For you." Loki blinked, his jaw slightly dropped, and doubted his ears.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Loki tested and swayed a bit where he stood, unable to look away from the man's tears as if they were diamonds.

"You are the god of lies. You tell me," Odin gently challenged and raised an eyebrow. Loki scoffed and shook his head.

"I am the god of lies because my whole life was a lie…created by _you_," he spat, his heart fluttering sporadically in his chest. He felt all sense of control crumbling down around him rapidly and without reason. The swells of panic began to overwhelm him. He was so utterly confused by what he was hearing and did not understand. "How can I believe you now when all of my life is evidence to the contrary?" Odin sighed and leaned forward as if he were going to fall for a second before looking back up at the dark prince. Grief and guilt seemed to weigh heavily on the king's shoulders. To Loki, the king appeared broken.

"You cannot," he confessed sadly. "Though my intentions were for good—whether you believe that or not—my actions were poor. You are right. I have mistreated you." Loki frowned at him and savored the old man's confession which made him both sick and satisfied. "I have had much time to think, and I see now that I have not loved you in the way I should. I cannot provide evidence from the past to vindicate my promise now. But perhaps you can give the future a chance and allow me to try to change." Loki eyed Odin with suspicion, not sure if he could take him at his word.

"And if I refuse?" Loki asked. Odin gave a small shrug.

"Then after the same punishment of serving a year, you are free to go. Your sentence of imprisonment for eternity has been lifted." Loki sluggishly blinked, thinking for sure he had heard wrong this time. His world began to spin.

"I am...what?"

"You have been pardoned…by me. Not by Frigga. Not by Thor. By me, as a payment to try to begin to right the wrongs I have done to you, my son," Odin explained, his tone steady despite the tears still trailing down his cheeks. Loki's breath quickened, his heart clenched, and he suddenly felt very light-headed. He felt his body sway and his vision begin to tunnel as a fiery heat spread through his veins.

"But how can this be?" cried Loki, frustrated at the incredulity of it all. It could not be so simple. He leaned in closer to Odin with a sneer. "This is merely a scheme! You have claimed that crimes cannot be forgiven without justice!" Loki accused, hellbent on finding fault in the Allfather's decision. "You stand as the authority and author of the law of Asgard and yet you do not even abide by it yourself. You dare to stand as King of Asgard and the whole nine realms, upholding the law, and yet on a whim, so as to appear merciful and benevolent, you cast aside justice to put yourself in a more favorable light. You are a FRAUD!" proclaimed Loki, his weakened body quivering with rage and insult and his voice clearly echoing off the marble pillars.

Odin bore the accusations of his son in silence and merely looked upon him with a somber smile. He finally sighed and shook his head with patience. "There is much you have to learn," the Allfather gently told him before extending his own bare wrists forward for Loki to see. Where before there was nothing, suddenly shimmering blue bonds appeared restricting the Allfather's wrists. Loki's eyes widened at the now visible magic, the white blue chords slender and strong—first revealed to only be around the king's hands but then further glistened into being, surrounding the king's entire body. Loki's jaw dropped as he now began to understand the reality of what had transpired, and the king spoke again. "As you can see, my son, justice has been served…just not upon you," the wise father explained. "I have chosen to bear your sentence for you. These bindings are permanent and restrict me to the realm of Asgard alone. I can no longer travel about the nine realms as I once did. Should I try, it will bring about swift death to me. But it has given you your freedom…it is my hope that you will not take this gift lightly, but that you will be changed because of it," finished Odin even as the revealed reality of the bonds vanished and he replaced his arms at his sides, an observer being none the wiser to the king's bondage.

At long last, the silver tongue was made silent. The gift of the release of imprisonment and the price that was paid overcame any possible retort or accusation from the dark prince. The enormity of it all finally crashed in upon the younger son, and the last he remembered was falling forward into his father's surprisingly strong arms before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

_The wayward youngest is given a fresh start...a gift from a father who desires to amend for past wrongs and begin anew with his son. Ah, the feels. :) This was the last chapter, but there will be a brief epilogue so be on the lookout! Please review, and thank you so much to the faithful few who have stuck through this story to the end. I appreciate your kind words and encouragement. It's fun to have a simple way to express creativity. :)_


	11. Healing & Fidelity's Fate (Epilogue)

_The final chapter/epilogue is here...sniff sniff. I hope you all enjoyed it! Keep on the lookout for the sequel (currently in the works)._

* * *

The sensation of his hair being stroked brought Loki fully into consciousness. He felt exhausted, but his pain had somehow lessened. The nausea had dissipated, and he no longer felt dizzy. He managed to open his eyes and quickly realized that he was in the healing room in the palace. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and the skylight above, causing the golden walls to sparkle. He sucked in a deep, sweet breath and slowly let the air escape past his lips.

"Good morning, my son. It's about time you woke up." Loki froze out of pure joy and surprise and whipped his head around to see his mother sitting on the edge of the bed near his head. Frigga let out a laugh of amusement at Loki's expression.

"Oh, I shall have to remember this moment when I was able to catch you off guard!" gloated the queen and smiled fondly down at her son.

"Mother!?" Loki cried in incredulity, his face still displaying his shock. His mind knew she had survived the attack of the beast, though just, but his heart had not believed it. The guilt of telling that creature where to go had riddled his heart and had told him he never deserved to look upon her again for what he had done. And yet here she was, still as regal and as beautiful as ever even in the healing room gown. His eyes immediately roved around her figure to make sure she was whole and his fingers tingled, desperately wanting to confirm she was real but remained still, too terrified to gamble. Fortunately, Loki didn't have to as Frigga extended her own warm hand and grasped his in hers.

"Oh, my son…what great fortune I have to have you back again," she praised and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"A fortune much less than my own," Loki breathed out and tried to turn to embrace her.

"Ah, I wouldn't…" Frigga began but let her sentence end there as she watched a flash of pain cut across Loki's face and he twisted back around to lie down.

"I suspect I should refrain from much movement for the time being," Loki admitted, a tad winded, and settled back onto his pillow. Frigga smiled and moved to sit farther down on the bed so her son could see her better.

"Yes, that would be wise for now," she agreed. "This certainly seems to be one of your closest scrapes yet."

"Well, we wouldn't want life to get too boring, would we?" Loki commented with mirth and let his eyes drink in the sight of his mother. "How do you fare?" Frigga gave a slight shrug and a bored look.

"Oh, I have been better, but I have been worse," she admitted and smoothed her hands over her gown. A smirk appeared on her face and she leaned down close to her youngest as if to tell him a secret. "I can assure you _nothing_ will ever compare to giving birth to your older brother." Loki couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat and enjoyed the sparkle of enjoyment in his mother's eyes. Oh, how close he had come to never seeing that spark of life again. The thought sobered him suddenly, but Frigga did not seem to notice at first. "The main thing is that we will both be fine," she continued in assurance. Loki tried to swallow but his throat felt too thick.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered but Frigga immediately shushed him, not wanting her boy to despair.

"No, no. What's past is past and what's done is done. What matters now is that we are both here, you are still my son, and we must look to the future. _No arguments_," she instructed him and narrowed her eyes and leaned in to her son. Loki couldn't help but grin at her playful angry look.

"All right," he relented, too happy to agree just because she was here. His thoughts then turned to practical questions.

"For how long have I been out?" he inquired and surprisingly felt very content and cozy in the bed. It felt just like his childhood days with his mother beside him.

"Close to three days," Frigga answered. Loki blinked twice in surprise.

"Three days?" he blanched and his mother nodded with a compassionate look.

"Your fever was dangerously high, Loki. It was come and go for a while. Thankfully, I was able to bring it down with some spells, although the servants raised a bit of a ruckus about me doing anything since I'm still recovering myself," Frigga sighed with a slight, annoyed eye roll.

"Luckily the healers here still know the authority of a queen," scoffed Loki.

"Or perhaps it was the stubbornness of a mother," amended Frigga with a knowing smile. Loki slowly mirrored the grin, savoring her subtle forgiveness for his last words spoken to her in his cell.

"Perhaps," he whispered with pure joy. Frigga allowed the silence to settle before continuing with renewed vigor.

"Your father allowed Thor to suspend his sentence until you were well again. You should have _seen_ the way he was worrying over you." Her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"I'm glad I didn't. I was already nauseous enough to begin with," muttered Loki and then rolled his eyes at a realization. "A year imprisonment with my brother? I think I'll take the eternity sentence in solitude. It would be faster."

"Stop, Loki," Frigga frowned at his joke. "Your father received incredible ridicule from his courts. Everyone was against him changing your sentence."

"But Odin's the king! He can do as he wants!" Loki retorted.

"But a king rules a people which is a very difficult thing to do if the people disagree with the way he rules them," countered Frigga and watched her son sigh. When the wise queen spoke again, her tone was full of gentle love but also a hint of sorrow. "Whether you fully realize it or not, your father made a great sacrifice in setting you free—a sacrifice made purely out of love for you. I hope you will not take it lightly or soon forget it." For the first time in a long time, not a bitter comment was found on Loki's tongue. He found he could not hold her gaze out of humbled guilt and averted his eyes to his blankets. A silence fell between the two until it became too quiet. Desperate to escape the gravity of the moment, Loki managed to change the topic.

"Did anyone else come to see me these past three days?" Loki asked, not expecting anyone but hoping someone had.

"Yes, Lady Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg all came by at one point," nodded Frigga. It wasn't whom Loki had been hoping for, but he was surprised nonetheless.

"Did they enjoy seeing their childhood nemesis pathetic and frail?" he spat, though its effect was ironically weak due to his exhaustion.

"On the contrary, they were quite worried about you—Volstagg in particular. Sif threatened to kill you when you're recovered for worrying them so, so I would expect a spear to be thrown at your head sometime in the future," the queen commented casually and Loki smirked. Sif probably would do it too. "The youngest daughter of Iwaldi was here as well…"

"Oh?" Loki replied and tried not to act so obviously pleased.

"Yes, with Thor. He said she was the one who cared for you and saved you from the dark poison. She wanted to see that you were in good hands before she left."

"Left for where? What was the Allfather's decree regarding her?" Loki held his breath.

"No charge," Frigga smiled. "She returns home to her family today." Loki sighed with a mixture of gladness and disappointment.

"She deserves more than that," Loki quietly stated and his gaze drifted for a moment.

"And she has received such," Frigga replied, capturing Loki's interest. "She is to begin training here in the palace's healing halls this summer. Thor spoke very highly of her skill and persuaded your father to bring her into the palace." Loki beamed internally at the thought and honestly wondered if Thor had spoken out of regard for Sigyn or for himself.

"She will be a very talented healer by the end," was all Loki said to avoid suspicion. Frigga nodded and then patted her son's hand.

"Well, I have tired you long enough. You must get some rest so you can get back on your feet. You will need your strength for when you share a cell with your brother…"

"We are SHARING?" gaped Loki horrified. "Oh, mother, please no…"

"It's too late. It's already been made official," interrupted the queen and shook her head. Loki scowled and shrunk back into the pillow.

"What a dirty trick that was of father…" he mumbled under his breath as Frigga stood to leave.

"Your father isn't the one who does tricks, my son. You should know that by now," smirked Frigga and winked wickedly at Loki's astonished look of realization before leaving her youngest to look forward to the near future.

* * *

Sigyn gently shushed her mares as she finished checking each of the straps on their saddles. Before she was released to return to her family, both of her family's horses were given a full washdown and the saddles shined by the palace's stable hands. She had remained in the palace long enough to see Loki's fever break, never leaving his side once. She was all too happy to let the queen herself take over attentive supervision of Loki's health and was thankful to be allowed to watch the skilled queen work her own healing spells to help mend the prince's broken body. She knew she still had much yet to learn in the arts of healing, and she was beyond thrilled to be offered the opportunity to learn under the queen herself soon.

As the young girl managed to coax her mares out of the comfortable palace stall, she was surprised to find the Allfather himself calmly waiting for her with no servants in sight. She quickly recovered her shock and dipped low, her head bowed.

"Your highness," she greeted in her soft voice. "What brings you down to the stables at this hour? Is there something of which I can be of service?" The wise king smiled with fatherly affection.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye," he observed as he folded his hands casually in front of him and cocked his head at the shy girl. Sigyn kept her eyes averted to the ground and fingered the reins in her hands.

"Forgive me, my king. I did not want to trouble you and misunderstood if I should have reported the time of my departure. Please forgive my oversight," Sigyn amended. Odin smiled again and stepped toward the nearest mare to stroke its sleek neck. The brown horse nickered in pleasure and seemed delighted to be meriting the attention of the realm's king.

"There is no need for forgiveness, Sigyn," placated the king as he continued to pet the content horse. "I merely thought it was curious that you would not want to say goodbye to my sons."

"I did see Prince Thor before coming down here and wished him well," explained Sigyn and peeked up towards the Allfather. "I am very thankful for his compliments that led to your very gracious offer to learn in the Palace's Healing Halls."

"There was no question that you would end up in there," assured Odin, causing the girl's face to slowly brighten. "And what of my other son? Did you give your farewells to Loki?" At this, Sigyn's face fell sadly and she tightened her grip on the reins again.

"No, I did not. I stopped in briefly to ensure he was mending but he was asleep. Forgive me, Allfather…my relationship with Loki is…complicated," she merely stated. Odin raised an eyebrow, but the king was no fool.

"You hold a high regard for Loki, do you not?" Sigyn's frame imperceptibly trembled as she recognized the intent of his question—as well as the subtle hint of a firm challenge.

"It is as I said…it is complicated, my lord. But you still have my word. I shall do as I was promised to do," the girl swore and then, trembling, looked up into the king's gaze directly. Her words seemed to assure the king, but he felt the need to speak further.

"You understand that I too wish to protect his heart in all of this. It would grieve me to see him hurt," came the confession of a concerned father. Sigyn's face pinched in pain but she nodded.

"All I can promise, Allfather, is to be faithful to my calling." A fateful breeze whispered through the stables and the king shivered slightly. Sigyn appeared unaffected. He shook off the peculiar chill and said no more about it.

The king stepped away from the mare and allowed the girl to mount but did not allow her to leave without speaking again. "I did want to thank you for your help at the trial, as it could not have been done otherwise." The king's comment and his bolder tone caught the girl's attention. Sigyn's eyes diverted to the king's wrists where he allowed the illusion of freedom to fade away. The shimmering blue bonds licked at his wrists like pure tongues of flames. Sigyn simply schooled her expression to neutrality and dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"I am thankful to have been of service to your request, my king. I would appreciate it if the dark prince did not learn of my involvement, however."

"And he shall not. No one but Frigga and myself will ever know of its means of creation," promised Odin even as the magic disappeared. Sigyn nodded her thanks before reaching for the white horse's reins to hold fast.

As Odin obliged by guiding the horses to the edge of the stable so she could ride back towards town, Theoric came around the corner upon the pair unexpectedly. The captain of the guard was guiding his own stallion in for a brushing and found the strange couple who looked up surprised. His eyes briefly locked onto Sigyn's before he averted his gaze at her carefully schooled expression. Minding his manners, Theoric excused himself and mumbled his apologies for intruding before bypassing them and heading towards his own stall. Odin carefully watched the man and woman's interactions, noting Theoric's stoicism and Sigyn's coldness. Internally sighing, he helped guide the girl's horses to the end of the aisle. He reached out to anchor the bridle of the brown mare and turned to look straight at Sigyn before releasing her.

"I know of the sacrifice you are making," he whispered, his gaze flickering to the retreating form of Theoric before he held her attention, "…and on behalf of the realm I want to thank you for your obedience." A flurry of emotions flittered across the girl's face—surprise, resignation, frustration, and sadness. She resorted to giving a single nod before the bridle was released, and she urged the mare to bolt away from the king and the palace. She grimly frowned and tightened her grip on the leather reins as she fled.

"_Do not thank me yet_," she whispered.

* * *

_That's a wrap! Poor Loki...going to have to serve his prison sentence with this brother heehee. Left it with a bit of foreshadowing for Sigyn's character and her predicament but that will be explored in the sequel. I don't tend to like to upload until a story is fully complete (because I have a bad habit of constantly going back and tweaking old chapters as I write new ones) so it won't be uploaded until I've gotten through it all...but keep me on alert! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed...your encouragement makes this enjoyable. :)_


End file.
